


Miguel and Gabe's Valentine's

by Beastboyfan12345



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Anal Sex, Ass Play, Blow Jobs, Box of chocolates, Canon Gay Relationship, Dancing, Dirty Jokes, Dreams and Nightmares, F/F, F/M, Fanon Gay Relationships, Fear, Female Homosexuality, Flowers, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Getting a Cat, Going on a date, Hand Jobs, Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Karaoke, LGBTQ Character, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Meeting the Family, Meeting the Parents, Molestation, Musical Chairs, Nightmares, Party, Past Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Profanity, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rimming, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Content, Slow Dancing, Teasing, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, Violation, Virginity, watching a movie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:01:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 25,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29338731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beastboyfan12345/pseuds/Beastboyfan12345
Summary: Valentine's Day is approaching, The Outsiders are preparing for a Valentine's Day Party. But A part of Miguel Barragan's past comes back to haunt him, a part of past that he told no one about. This results in him having nightmares and his trauma to resurface. Will Miguel overcome his fear and talk about before The Big Party or will he keep it bottled away and let fear consume him.
Relationships: Andy (Young Justice)/Leslie Willis, Asami Koizumi/Tye Longshadow, Bart Allen/Eduardo Dorado Jr., Brenda Del Vecchio/Paco Tejas, Cullen Row/ Original Male Character, Garfield Logan & M'gann M'orzz, Garfield Logan/Perdita, Harper Row/Alysia Yeoh, Jaime Reyes/Traci Thirteen, Joseph Wilson/ Terrence, Kon-El | Conner Kent/M'gann M'orzz, Miguel Barragan & Garfield Logan, Miguel Barragan and Elena Barragan, Miguel Barragan and His Family, Miguel Barragan/Gabe, Roy Harper/Koriand'r, Ryand'r/ Original Male Character(s), Sarah Simms/Victor Stone, Stephanie Brown/Tim Drake, Virgil "Static" Hawkins/Cassie Sandsmark
Comments: 20
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So anyway, this was originally going to be on June, because June is Pride Month and this story focuses on a Gay Couple!
> 
> The Reason I am doing this early is because I'm just impatient and can't wait any longer. Wish I did have the patience to make this story, just like I have the Patience to wait for Teen Titans: Beast Boy Loves Raven! (LOL)
> 
> Also, I just recently came out as Gay!
> 
> This Story deals with the Dangers of Sexual abuse and what it could be to someone! Sexual abuse inhumane and awful! So say no to sexual abuse!
> 
> Also, I am not a victim of Sexual Abuse! I just wanted to write this story so that people can be aware of how terrible Sexually abusing someone is.

\---------- February, 3rd 2020 ----------

\-------- The Hub --------

The sun begins to rise up over Hollywood and shine into the bedroom of a Hispanic 19 year old male named Miguel Jose Barragan. Miguel was laying in his bed with his arms wrapped his boyfriend, Gabe who was sleeping on top of him.

Miguel had pinkish-purple dyed hair, a small goatee, and a piercing on both ears. He wore a purple crop top, that covered his chest and the top of his Torso exposing half his closely visible six pack, and grey briefs that were very snug on him.

Gabe had combed back hair with blue dyed streaks and wore a tank top with the Pride Flag on it and blue male pajama shorts.

The sun began to shine in Miguel's face. His eyes squinted at how blinding the sunlight is.

'I really need to get some curtains in here!' Miguel thought to himself, but never got around to doing it.

Miguel rubbed the sleep out his eyes than began to stretch followed by a yawn. Miguel than looks at his boyfriend who was still asleep, his head laying gently on Miguel's chest.

'He looks so cute!' Miguel said, seeing how precious his boyfriend was sleeping. 'I really wish I didn't have to wake him up! But I have to, I really need to take a pee!'

Miguel taps on his boyfriend softly and whisper Gabe's name. Gabe responded by with groans.

"Gabe!" Miguel whispered softly.

A Groan was Gabe's response.

"Come on, Gabe!" Miguel whispered. "It's time to get up! Plus I gotta pee!"

"Try and hold it in, I don't want to get up!" Gabe groaned as he hugged Miguel's torso tighter.

"Fine!" Miguel said smirking. "Than you leave me no choice but to use the my forbidden weapons."

Miguel than stretched his arms out, spreading his fingers apart than ramming them both into his boyfriend's armpits and began tickling them.

GAAAAHHH!!!" Gabe Screamed as his whole body jumped into the air and off of his boyfriend. Gabe than landed next to his Miguel who than continued to tickle him all over.

"HAHAHA... M-MIGUEL... PLEASE STOP... HAHA HAHA... YOU KNOW IM... TICKLISH... HAHAHA HAHAHA!!!" Gabe laughed as his goofy boyfriend continued to tickle him. AH HA HA... OKAY YOU... YOU WIN... HAHAHAHAHAHAHA... NOW PLEASE STOP.... YOU GOING TO MAKE ME PEE!"

And with that Miguel stopped tickling Gabe.

"Good Morning, Babe!" Miguel said, sounding all lovely-dovey!

Gabe had his back turned to Miguel. Gabe looked over his shoulder and gave him a small glare. "Morning!" Gabe than looked away.

"Oh vamos, Gabe! don't be mad at me!" Miguel said. "How else was I supposed to get you off me! I really need to Pee and you wouldn't budge!"

Gabe gave Miguel a stern look.

"Pwease, forgive me!" Miguel said hugging him and giving him the puppy dog eyes. "I'm really sowwy!"

Gabe tried to resist him but failed miserably. "¡Ay, caramba! Fine, you win again Miguel!"

"I always do!" Miguel said smiling. "And besides, I know you can't stay mad at me forever!"

"You're right about that!" Gabe said chuckling a bit.

Miguel than leans in and gives Gabe a peek on the cheek. 

"Now if you'll excuse me, I really really really have to use the Bathroom right now!" Miguel said as he runs to his bathroom and closes the door behind him.

\---------- Later ----------

Both Miguel and Gabe left their room and began to walk down stairs where the only people their were Gregor and Raven.

"Morning!" Miguel said, with a cheerful attitude. Than, he began to look around and saw no one else was downstairs. "Where is everybody?"

"Garfield and Conner took Jamie, Cassie, Virgil, Bart, Ed and Vic with them on a mission 2 hours ago, And Tara, Forager, and Violet are at school!"

"Wait, if we had a mission why didn't Gar wake us up!" Gabe said.

"I don't know why he didn't wake you two up!" Raven said. "But the reason he didn't wake me up was because he's afraid to! He just doesn't want to admit it!"

"And your okay with him being scared of you!" Miguel said.

"When it comes to me sleeping, yes!" Raven said simply.

"Okay, than!" Miguel said.

Miguel and Gabe both go into the kitchen to have some breakfast. They poured milk and toasted some chocolate chip pop tarts. As they are their breakfast, they heard the Elevator ding and a while later saw Gar and Conner enter the Kitchen.

"Morning lovebirds!" Gar said with a smile.

"Morning!" Miguel said. 

"Morning!" Gabe said. "How was your mission!"

"It was a mission accomplished!" Conner stated.

"Yeah!" Bart began as he zoomed into the kitchen, Ed followed behind."We were fighting the Toy-Man and his killer toys! He teamed up with Professor Ivo and his robotic Monkey's!"

"And it was a real Professor Ivo Attack!" Gar stated. "Not a staged one!"

"A staged one!?" Gabe asked in confusion. Miguel was just as confused

"Long story!" Conner reassured them.

"So why didn't you wake me and Gabe up for the mission?" Miguel asked.

"I tried to!" Gar began. "I knocked on your door a couple of times. So than I opened it and saw you two cuddling together and I just couldn't bring myself to wake you guys. So I decided to let you guys sleep in!"

"Well, at least someone has the decency to let me sleep!" Gabe said smirking at Miguel said.

"Gabby, I thought we were past this!" Miguel said. "And besides I had to pee and you were gripping onto me like El Chupacabra gripping onto a Goat!"

"Oh, so you are the goat when we're in bed?" Gabe said teasingly. "Well, if your the goat, than I’m the El Chupacabra that’ll suck you dry!”

"GABBY!!!" Miguel shouted blushing wildly at the Dirty Joke.

"Wait you were sleeping with Miguel in his room?" Conner asked.

"Actually it's our room!" Gabe corrected.

"Yeah, we share the same room!" Miguel said.

Conner than looked at Gar with a stern look and an arched eyebrow.

"Hey, I had nothing to do with that, okay!" Gar began. "They even said that they wanted to share a bedroom!"

"Wait, were you guys porking last night!" Bart said as he ate cereal straight from the box.

"BART!!!" Gar, Conner and Ed shouted.

"Nonononononono!!!" Miguel said assuring them that they didn't.

"And besides we haven't had sex yet!" Gabe said.

This caused Bart to spit out all the cereal that was in his mouth.

"WHAAAT!?!" Bart said. "But your older than me, Gar and Ed! How is it that you haven't had sex yet!"

"Hey Bart!" Gar said. "They're is this thing called personal boundaries, learn to use it!"

"Well, we're just waiting for the right time to have sex!" Gabe said.

"And when will that be?" Bart asked.

"Only Time will tell!" Gabe said.

"Oh, speaking of Love!" Gar began. "Miguel! Gabe! M'gann gave us the okay of having a Valentine's Party here on Valentine's Day!"

"Really!!!" Gabe said.

"Yeeeesssss!!!" Miguel cheered.

"I'm just as excited as you guys are!" Virgil said walking in and joining the conversation.

"Wait, I thought you hated Valentine's!" Bart said. "Because you said and I quote, "Valentine's Day is just a holiday that remind single people that they're still single"!"

"Wow!" Gar said, then leaned over at Miguel and Gabe and muttered "Talk about the cold hearted truth!"

"Well I don't say that anymore because I now have a girlfriend!" Virgil said.

"Oh yeah, I keep forgetting you and Cassie are a couple now!" Conner said.

"This is going to be so crash!" Bart said, then turns to Miguel and Gabe. "You know... I think the best time for you two to Start porking is on Valentine's Day, after the Party."

"BART!!!" They all shouted.

\---------- February 5th, 2020 ----------

Miguel was walking down the streets of San Francisco wearing a sleeveless rainbow Crop top, skinny jeans, Pink high top sneakers and two pride month arm bracelets, one on each arm.

The reason Miguel was in San Francisco was because he knew there was coffee shop that were sells Rainbow smoothies, either around Valentine's Day or Pride Month, so he thought he would surprise Gabe by getting two Rainbow Smoothies for both of them.

Miguel made it to the Coffee shop and placed his order for two medium sized Rainbow Smoothies and paid for them. Than he left the shop and began to walk back to the Zeta Shield he used to arrive at San Francisco.

"Well, well well!!!" He heard a sly voice from behind him say. The voice of the person made Miguel freeze in his tracks. His blood turned cold as ice. "I never thought I'd see you again. I thought you were dead slut!"

Miguel turned around slowly in fear to see a guy that looked like he was in his 20's. The man had blonde hair, piercings on both ears and a Piercing on one of his eyebrows. He wore a black tank top that was so snug you could barely see the outline of his muscles, black jeans, and grey sneakers.

The had sly and snarky look to him, as he looked at Miguel. Miguel continued to state at him fear paralyzing his entire body. Fear was covering his entire face.

"So How have you been doing Slut?" The guy asked. Miguel didn't answer he was to afraid to answer. It's like his tongue tied itself a knot in fear. Miguel's brain was telling him to run and not stop, but his body was to afraid to move. He begins to remember a memory from his past.

\---------- Flashback ----------

The Flashback shows a 16 year old Miguel naked on the ground of a bedroom, while a naked blonde 18 year old thrust his Dick in Miguel's ass with strong force.

Miguel didn't want any this to happen to him, he tried to get away but the blonde gripped his side's tightly. Tears ran down his face as the blonde continued violating him.

"P-please!" Miguel said. "Stop.... I- AH- I don't want this!" I don't want..."

Before he could finish the blonde delivered a slap across Miguel's face. 

"YOU DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO!!!" The Blonde shouted. "I AM THE ONLY ONE THAT GIVES THE COMMANDS HERE!!! NOT YOU!!!

The Blonde continued to slamming his Cock into Miguel. "I don't give two fucks about... AH... about what you want! The only... MHM... The only thing I care about is what I want! And what I want... OH FUCK... What I want is for you to shut the hell up! AH AH... I decide when to stop... Fuck I'm gonna fun soon... And I will use you as long as I like"

The Blonde continued thrusting into Miguel, very close to cumming.

"OH!" 

"AH!"

"OH!" 

"AH!"

"OH!" 

"AH!"

"SHIT... I'M GONNA CUM!!!" The Blonde shouted.

AH... AH... AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!! Miguel screamed in a scared and helpless tone, as the blondes cock squirts his semen into Miguel. The Blonde removed his big dick out of Miguel's Ass.

Miguel just laid there like a lifeless corpse, he panted and breathed heavily. Tears continued to run down his cheeks.

"There we go !" The Blonde said as he began to put his clothes on. "Now that wasn't that bad! Was it?"

Miguel still didn't move, nor did he say anything. He continued laying on the ground as fear, dread, and sorrow spread throughout his his body consuming him from the inside.

\---------- End of Flashback ----------

Miguel stood there as more unpleasant memories continued to flood his head. He was finally snapped out of his trance by the Blonde in front of him.

"Judging by the look on your face, it would appear that you still remember me!" The Blonde said.

Miguel didn't say anything.

"You didn't tell anyone about the things I've done, right?" the blonde said.

Miguel still didn't say anything, instead he looked down at the ground in fear. When Miguel looked down, the blonde got his answer.

"Good!" The Blonde said walking closer to Miguel and leaned into his ear to whisper. "Because if you do squeal, you know who will be at stake here, right?"

Miguel didn't say anything. A single tear from in his eye and ran down his cheek.

"That's good to here!" The Blonde said as he walked past him. "See you around slut!"

The Blonde than walk away and when he was finally gone Miguel began to loosen up and started to run. Miguel continued to run and run and run until he got to a Zeta shield disguised as a telephone booth and used it to zeta himself to the Hub where he ran to his room and into the bathroom. He spent a whole hour in their sobbing quietly and trying his hardest to pull himself back together.

'Why him?' Miguel thought to himself as streams of tears ran down his face. 'Out of all the people in San Francisco, why did it have to be him?'

To be Continued...


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the scary encounter Miguel's trauma resurfaces and begins to have nightmares. The Outsiders grow concerned for their friend, Gave most of all.

\---------- February 9, 2020 ----------

\---------- The Hub, 10:30 pm ----------

\-- Nightmare --

A 16 year old Miguel sat naked on a bed with a bruise on his face. Laying down in front of him was the Blonde who was completely butt naked. The Blonde's manhood stood straight up, erected and pulsing.

"Alright, I'm ready!" The Blonde said to Miguel. "Bring on the blowjob!"

Miguel said nothing. He didn't make a move at all, like he was in a trance. Pain, regret, and sorrow began to overflow him. Tears began to form into his eyes.

He was snapped out of his trance by a strong hand gripping his neck with strong force.

"I DIDN'T THINK I HAD TO SPEAK LOUDER!!!" The Blonde said in anger, still gripping Miguel's throat, making it harder for him to breathe. "Let me say it again! My Dick needs sucking, so get to work before it goes limp! Or will I will have inflict a punishment on you! So what's it going to be?"

As the Blonde said that last part, Miguel saw him reaching for his belt laying next to him. Miguel knew that he had no choice but follow through. But he couldn't say anything on the count that he was still being strangled. So Miguel gave his answer by gripping the blondes erection and began rubbing it.

"Good!" The Blonde said, as he moved his hand away from the belt and let's go of Miguel's neck. Miguel began coughing after the blonde let go, than began to breathe heavily for air.

Miguel than took the blonde's cock into his mouth and began to suck it, Bobbing his head up and down.

"MHM!!!" The Blonde moaned. "Oh, Fuck!"

Miguel continued to suck that blondes dick, tears continued to run down as he was being forced to do things he didn't want to do.

"Oh... Faster!" The Blonde said.

Miguel began to suck faster, but not to fast.

"Go... AHA... GO FASTER!!!" He shouted, as he gripped onto Miguel's hair. Miguel did has he command and sucked the pulsing manhood as fast as he can.

The Blonde than began thrusting as Miguel continued to suck.

"Oooh... Ah... Oh yeah!!!" The Blonde moaned feeling like he was in Heaven, while Miguel felt like he was in Hell.

The Blonde than began to feel a familiar tingle in his Dick. The Blonde forced Miguel's head down and without any warning, released his load. Cumming into Miguel's mouth and throat.

"MMMAAAAAAAHHHH!!!" The Blonde let out a moan of pleasure and relief.

The Blonde let go of Miguel, and Miguel backed away choking on the semem of the Blonde, coughing and gasping for air.

"Hijo de puta!!!" Miguel cursed. "Could've warned me that you were gonna Cum!"

"Now where's the fun in that, Slut!" The Blonde said.

Miguel continued to breathe heavily. "Are... Are we done... for today?" Miguel said in a stern tone.

The caused the blonde to grip Miguel by the cheeks and bring him over. The Blonde than gave Miguel a kiss on the lips. Miguel Didn't find the kiss passionate in anyway, as he felt the blondes tongue in his mouth.

Not wanting it, Miguel tried to push himself away from The blonde, but it was no use the Blonde was much stronger than he was. The Blonde than separated himself from Miguel.

The Blonde looked eye to eye at Miguel. He had a look of intimidation in his face that caused Miguel's skin to pale. 

"We're not done yet!" The Blonde said, his voice sounding like poison. "We're done when I say we're done! And we are just getting started.

\-- End of Nightmare --

"Gasp!!!" Miguel gasped awaked as he shot up from the bed. 

Miguel began to breathe heavily as he looked around and saw that he was in his and Gabe's bedroom in the Hub. Gabe was laying next to him, fast asleep like a baby..

"Just a dream!" Miguel said as he began to relax, and lay back to down to go back to sleep.

"Mig!" He heard a voice. He looked in front of his bed and saw the blonde gripping a Hispanic Girl by the neck. The Girl looked to be the same age as Miguel. She had long black hair and wore a Hamilton Broadway Musical shirt and skinny jeans. Tears were running down her face.

Miguel recognized who the girl was, fear began to take over and tears ran down his face.

"Remember, Miguel!" The Blonde said. "Tell anyone about the things I've done, and well... you know what will happen to her!"

Miguel continued to look in fear and dread at the Blonde gripping onto the girl.

"Miguel..." The Girl said, her voice cracking. "... Help me! Please!"

"Tell anyone, and she's next!" The Blonde said grinning, showing no remorse for what he was doing what's so ever.

\-- Okay... Now End of Nightmare --

"NOOOOOO!!!" Miguel screamed waking up from his nightmare. He shot straight up, tears formed in his eyes as he began to look around in fear. 

"... It was just a dream... Within a dream!" Miguel said to himself breathing heavily. Miguel began to relax again. But he couldn't stop himself from crying.

"Mig!" He heard Gabe's voice. He turned to see Gabe sitting up next to him on the bed. Gabe was half asleep but had a face of concern. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine Gabby!" Miguel said reassuringly, wiping away the tears from his face. "Just had a bad dream!"

"If you were fine you wouldn't be waking up screaming from nightmares 5 times every night." Gabe said still worried about his boyfriend. "And, you haven't had nightmares since the day we met. In the Metahuman fight clubs"

"I assure you I'm fine!" Miguel said, hugging Gabe. "Remember when I had nightmares before and you stayed with me to take away the nightmares."

"Yeah!?" Gabe asked curiously.

"It took a long while for you to help get past those nightmares!" Miguel said, placing an arm on his lovers face. "I know I'm having nightmares every night again. But I have faith in you to help me get past them. Just not right away, but hopefully very soon!"

Gabe smiled a little at that and said. "Alright Babe! But if you ever want to talk about it, just let me know! Okay?"

"Okay!" Miguel said, giving Gabe a kiss on the lips. "Goodnight, Babe!"

"Goodnight!" Gabe responded. Miguel and Gabe went back to bed and drifted asleep.

\---------- February 10, 2020 ----------

\---------- The Hub ----------

With Valentine's Day getting closer and closer by each passing day. The Outsiders set up decorations throughout the Hub. Miguel was hanging up a Banner that said "Happy Valentine's Day!" 

After he finished, Miguel began to climb down the ladder he was on. But when he reached the ground, he began to hear someone whisper.

"Miguel!" The Voice whispered.

He looked around to see who said his name, but saw no one near by him.

"Miguel!" The Whispered.

Miguel heard the voice again, he than turned around to see someone on the Stair steps. It was blonde guy. Fear began to run through his blood and veins like ice. Millions of thoughts were going through his head.

'what is he doing here?'

'How did he get in?'

'Does he know where I live?'

'Did he break in?'

'If so, Why haven't the alarms gone off?'

'What do I do?'

"Miguel?"

Raven's voice snapped him out of his trance. Miguel yelped and jumped in the air of and landed on his butt. Miguel looked at Raven who had a confused/ concerned look, than back at the Stair steps where the blonde was. But when he looked up at the stairs, the Blonde was gone.

"Uuuuhhh... Are you okay?" Raven asked concerned.

Miguel looked back at her than back at the stairs. Wondering where he went, Miguel than came to the conclusion that his mind was playing tricks on him.

Miguel looked back at Raven and said, acting casually. "Yeah, I'm fine! Why do you ask.

"Because... you just yelped and jumped three feet in the air at the sound of my voice and landed on your butt!" Raven said. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine!" Miguel said, still acting casual. "I just... thought I saw something?"

"What was it?" Raven asked still concerned.

"It's nothing!" Miguel said. "It's just my mind playing tricks with me! I'm just gonna go get a drink of water!"

"Okay, than!" Raven said as Miguel went to the kitchen. Raven knew something was bothering Miguel. She felt pain, fear, regret, and dread all pouring out of him. His emotions were so overwhelming. Raven didn't know what was bothering him. But decided not to pry into his personal life and let him be.

\---- Later, remains of Mount Justice ----

"Alright! Jamie is the winner of this match!" Gar said.

Jamie helped Virgil up to his feet. "Good job today, Virgil!"

"Yeah, I almost got you!" Virgil said. "But next time for sure, I get you!"

"isn't that what you said last 20 times he beat you!" Bart said smirking. Causing Ed nudged his elbow into the side of Bart's ribs. "Owwww!!!"

"Alright, next up is Miguel and... Vic" Conner said.

The Outsiders and Perdita, who was invited by Gar, were having matches at what remained of Mount Justice. Jamie and Virgil just finished their match with Jamie being victorious. Now it was Miguel and Vic's turn.

Vic and Miguel made their way to the Mats. Miguel was on one end and Vic was on the other end. Both got into fighting position.

"Ready..." Gar began. "... GO!"

Vic's morphed his hand into a Canon and started firing at Miguel. Miguel used his psionic bricks to form a wall and the the blasts from Vic.

Miguel than used his bricks to form giant fists around his and started charging at Vic. Vic continued to fire a Miguel, who dodged all of Vic's blast as he continued to Charge at Vic.

When he got closer, Miguel delivered a punch to Vic in the stomach. Vic stepped back in pain. But looked up just in time to see Miguel in the air, ready to deliver more punches.

Vic jumped out of the way and dodged the first one. Then activated a boomtube from behind himself and jumped into it. Miguel looked around and waited for the other end of the Boomtube to appear.

Than he heard the sound of a boomtube opening from above. Miguel looked up to see a Boomtube 10 feet above him and out the Boomtube emerged Vic. 

Vic fired a sonic blast at Miguel, who jumped and rolled out of the way just in time. Vic landed on his feet and sent another blast towards Miguel. Miguel formed a shield to dodge the blast.

Vic than activated a Boomtube under Miguel, who fell in. The other end of the boomtube appeared in the air and Miguel fell out. Before Miguel could land, Vic fired one more sonic blast towards Miguel. The blast hits Miguel in mid air and sends him flying and slamming his body to the ground.

Miguel tried to get up, but fell back down.

"Miguel is unable to battle!" Gar shouts. "Vic is Victorious!"

Vic than began to walk towards Miguel to help him up. As Miguel began to get up, he looked over his shoulder and saw a figure approaching. But instead of seeing Vic, he saw the Blonde guy approaching him with a wicked look to his face.

"No!" Miguel whispered. "No, no, no, no, no!!!"

As he got closer, Miguel used his bricks to form a giant fist around his arm.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!!!" Miguel shouted getting up as fast as a bullet, and delivered a punch to the Blonde man, who made his life a living hell. Now to his eyes he was punching the Blonde guy. But to everyone else's, he just punched Vic.

Vic than fell to the ground from the punch Miguel delivered.

"OW! What the Hell!?!" Vic yelled in pain.

Miguel looked again and saw that it wasn't the Blonde, but Vic. He couldn't believe what just happened. His mind played tricks on him again. And this time it resulted in him hurting someone.

"OH MIERDA!!! Vic are you okay!!!" Miguel panicked running to Vic and kneeling next to him. "I'm so, so, so, so, sorry! I didn't mean to punch you like that! I didn't even know what I was doing! I panicked and..." 

"Dude, calm down!" Vic said reassuringly, placing a hand on his head. "Don't worry about it, it's okay! Also nice punch though!"

Vic than noticed tears forming in his eyes and running down his cheeks. Everyone else noticed this to, even Gabe. Gabe started to worry more and more about his Boyfriend. First the nightmares and now this aggressive outburst.

"Miguel... Are you okay?" Gabe asked walking over to him. 

Miguel turned to looked at Gabe and saw the worried look in his eyes. Miguel began to wipe the tears from his face. 

"Yes! I'm fine!" Miguel said faking a smile. "It's nothing to worry about, I just need a minute."

Miguel began to walk away and out of the remains.

"Miguel, wait!" Gabe said. "Please... talk to me about it! You know you can...

"GABRIEL!!! I DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT!!" Miguel shouted. Gabe took a few steps back from the sudden outburst.

Miguel looked at the fear and sadness in Gabe's face, He never yelled at his boyfriend in anger, let alone said his full first name. Upon realizing what he just did, regret began to shower over his face.

"I'm sorry!" Miguel said, feeling more tears forming. "I just need a moment to clear my head!"

The Miguel continued to walk out of The remains until he was gone. Worried about his boyfriend, Gabe placed cupped a hand over his mouth as tears began to run down his face. And than began to sob quietly.

\------ Later, Conner and M'gann's House ------

Gar and the rest of the Outsiders put their duel matches on hold and all took Gabe back to Conner and M'gann's house. Gar brought a sobbing Gabe to the Couch and sat him down. Conner explained to M'gann everything that happened during their matches.

M'gann went to his side and tried to calm him down the best she could. 

"It's okay, Gabe!" M'gann said. "I don't think Miguel meant to tell at you!"

"That's not it at all..." Gabe said still sobbing. "I knew something was wrong with Miguel, I just... sniff... didn't know what! I should've done something sooner! Why didn't I do anything sooner!

"But it's not your fault" M'gann said.

"M'gann's right, Gabe!" Gar said. "Don't blame yourself for what Miguel is going through right now! It's not your fault, nor is it Miguel's!

"But still, I'm so ... sniff... so worried about him!" Gabe said.

"We all are worried about him, dude!" Virgil said.

"And your not the only one who's noticed!" Raven began. "My powers include me feeling the emotions around me, and it's something I can't turn off, at least not yet. And every time I pass Miguel his emotions shower over me like the Amazon Rainforest. Every time I pass him I feel regret, fear, sorrow, and Dread!"

"Something is clearly bothering him!" Conner said.

"Gabe, you mentioned that you notice something was wrong with Gabriel before right?" Cassie asked, and Gabe nodded. "What did you notice!"

"Well... it first started out as nightmares." Gabe began using a tissue to wipe his tears. "He's been having nightmares 5 times every night since the 5th. And he hasn't had nightmares since we met in the Metahuman fight club!"

"I may have a theory on what's happening to him!" M'gann began. "I believe something very traumatic from Miguel's past has resurfaced and is now haunting him!"

"But, Miguel never told me anything traumatizing to him in his past!" Gabe said.

"I don't think he wanted to talk about it, because he didn't want to relive the pain by explaining it." M'gann said.

"M'gann's right!" Gar said, looking down at the ground. "I went through the same thing." (Side note: will eventually happened in Young Justice: Hello Garfield!)

"The best way for him to deal with this talk about it!" M'gann said. "If he doesn't it won't just continue to hurt him mentally, but mentally hurt others close to him as well!"

"I agree!" Gar said.

"Gabe you will stay here!" M'gann said. "Gar, Conner! As Co-leaders of the Outsiders you will stay as well! The rest of you head back to the Hub!" 

"Alright!" Gar said, than looked at Jaime. "Jaime, you in charge while we're gone!"

"Got it!" Jaime said as he and the rest of the Outsiders walked towards the Garage to zeta back to the Hub.

"I'm staying as well!" Perdita said. "For support, if that is okay!"

"Of course!" M'gann said, than turns to Gar. "Gar go get Miguel for us!"

"Understood!" Gar said.

\------ At the Beach ------

Miguel sat on the sand looking at the view of the ocean. Curled up as tears ran down his face.

'How could I have yelled at Gabe!' He thought to himself. 'I never yelled at Gabe!"

"Hey, Miguel!"

Miguel turned to see who called him. It was Garfield in his normal clothes.

"Hey Gar!" Miguel said.

"Doing any better?" Asked Gar a little concerned.

"Not really!" Miguel said, still a little upset.

Gar walked a little closer to him. 

"Why don't you come back to the House!" Gar began. "everyone except Gabe left and M'gann's making tea for the both of you. It will probably help calm you down!"

Miguel stood there for a minute not saying anything. He didn't know what to say. He didn't want to have some tea, but at the same time he didn't want to sound rude either. Than after a while he finally spoke. "Okay!"

Both him and Gar walked back to the house. When they entered M'gann was in the kitchen pouring tea for both Miguel and Gabe. Conner was in the living room with Gabe and Perdita, he was sitting in on a Sofa Chair next to Wolf, who was as fast asleep. Perdita was sitting on another couch Chair. And Gabe was sitting on the couch looking down in sorrow.

Gar led Miguel into the living room and sat him down on another one of the couch chairs. M'gann entered the living room with a tray that held two mugs of hot tea.

"Here you two go!" M'gann said. Placing the tray on the coffee table.

"Thank you!" Miguel and Gabe said quietly, both reaching for a mug and taking a sip from it.

"So, Conner told me everything that happened Miguel!" M'gann said. "Are you okay? do you want to talk about it?"

"I'm fine!" Miguel said simply, taking a sip of tea. "I just lost my cool!"

"You say you're fine... But are you really fine?" M'gann asked.

"YES!!!" Miguel shouted, than realizing what he did he looked down and placed his mug back on the coffee table. "I mean, yes! I'm fine! I... I just don't want to talk about it at all!"

"And I understand that, but your going to have to talk about it eventually!" M'gann began. "And yes it will hurt! But it will hurt even more if you don't talk about it! And if you don't talk about it, it won't just hurt you! It will also hurt the people closes to you! Physically... And Mentally!"

Miguel eyes grew wide of realization. After what M'gann said he realized he was mentally hurting the people close to him. His friends, his family, but most importantly, he was hurting Gabe most of all. 

He was hurting all of them by not opening up to them, keeping them out of the Dark, and putting his own feelings before anyone else.

As realization hit him hard, he could feel the water works coming in, and he couldn't hold it in. He had to let it all out. The tears began to run down his face as he sobbed quietly.

Miguel then slipped off the couch chair and got down on both his knees. 

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!" Miguel screamed as he continued to cry. As he cried Gabe came to side.

"Mig!?" Gabe asked.

"Gabby!" Miguel said, his voice cracking. "I'm sorry! I'm so, so sorry that I yelled at you! I've been to afraid to talk about what I've been through! And I didn't realize I was hurting you more than I was hurting myself!"

Miguel continued to sob placing both hands on his face. The water woks were now getting to Gabe as he hugged Miguel tightly.

"But now..." Miguel began placing both his hands on Gabe's Shoulders. "I'm gonna be clear with you!

Miguel looked at the others. "... With all of you! I'm going to tell you everything. I'm going to tell you all the most traumatizing moment of my life!"

... To be Continued!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you or someone you know is going through Trauma of any kind. Always remember that you/ they are never alone, and that you/ they have friends and family who can help you through it.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this Chapter. Please comment your thoughts in the comment section.
> 
> By the way Miguel's family will be in this series. They weren't given actual names in the Comics, so I just gave them random names.
> 
> Next Chapter: Miguel tells Gabe everything! 
> 
> Overview
> 
> Chapter 1  
> Chapter 2  
> Chapter 3  
> Chapter 4  
> Chapter 5  
> Epilogue


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miguel tells Gabe the most traumatizing moment of his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Side note: in the Comics we don't know Gabe's last name, so I just gave him a random last name. And they never revealed the names Miguel's Parents or Sister, so I randomly gave them names as well.

\---------- February 10, 2020 ----------

\------ Conner and M'gann's house ------

Gar, Perdita, Conner, M'gann and Gabe gave Miguel a moment to collect himself, than tell them everything that happened.

After Miguel calmed down, he took deep breaths and began to speak.

"On February 5th, I went to San Francisco!" Miguel began. "I was going to a Coffee Shop the Made Rainbow Smoothies. I was going to get two for the both of us as a Surprise! But I dropped them in fear!"

"What do you mean?" Gabe asked.

"I dropped them in fear, because I ran into someone from my past!" Miguel continued. "Someone I was hoping I would never see again, and I wish I never met him for that matter! His name... his name is Kevin Simmons!"

"Was he like an Ex?" Gar asked, curiously.

"No! We wasn't my Ex!" Miguel began. "We never even dated! He was the person that made my life a living Hell!"

"So a bully than?" M'gann asked.

"Worse!" Miguel said. "He was the person who molested me for months, before I was abducted into Metahuman Trafficking!"

Everyone was quiet. Each of them had shocked expressions on their faces upon hearing that Miguel was molested by someone. Gabe was shocked the most.

"You were molested!?!" Gabe said, still shocked.

Miguel nodded, tears forming in his eyes.

"He violated me too many times," Miguel continued, his voice cracking a little. "Forced me to do stuff I didn't want to do! He used me, like I was just some sort of Sex Toy to him. He made me feel so uncomfortable, so weak, and alone!"

Tears began to run down Gabe's face as Miguel explained. Gabe than came to Miguel's side and hugged him as hard as he can.

"I'm so sorry this happened to you!" Gabe said, as tears continuously run down his face. "If I had known..."

"Don't worry, it wasn't your fault!" Miguel said, hugging him back. "If anything, it's my fault for not telling you anything."

"It's not your fault either!" M'gann said. "I understand why you didn't tell Gabe or any of us! You were afraid that by telling us it would hurt to remember!"

"There's more to it actually!" Miguel said. "I wasn't just thinking about myself!"

"What do you mean?" Gabe asked.

"Well..." Miguel said, beginning to tell them what happened.

\---------- Beginning of Flashback ----------

We see a 16 year old Miguel, who lays awake butt naked on a bed in Kevin's Room. Kevin laid flat on his stomach, butt naked and asleep. Miguel's body had a few bruises and marks from which Kevin inflicted upon him. Miguel looked up at the ceiling for 30 minutes, finding it impossible to fall asleep as tears ran down his face.

Miguel had to get the Hell out of there. So he quietly got out of bed used pushed the flashlight button on his phone to see what he was doing and began to collect his belongings. He got dressed putting his briefs on first than his Jeans, and than his Tank Top. He put his clothes on gently, due to how much pain he was in But than he noticed that he was missing one of his socks were missing and began to look around for it.

Finally he found his other missing Sock on Kevin's desk. Miguel than grabbed it, and as he grabbed it a folder slid and fell to the ground and a pile of pictures came piling out of it. Miguel shined a light at the folder and the pictures. Miguel saw that there were people in the pictures. He bent down to take a closer look.

He began looking at each picture, and recognized many of these people. Many of them were hiss classmates and students he saw at school, boy and girl alike. He even had pictures of specific students taking showers in the Boys locker room. The other majority of the pictures revealed younger kids. Many of them looked like they went to Middle School, while others looked like they went to Elementary school.

Realization began to hit Miguel like a bat hitting a Baseball. Fear began to flood his body as he figured out that Kevin molested more people before him and will continue to after.

Than a hand landed on his shoulder. His whole body froze when he felt a hand on his shoulder followed by someone's head getting closer and breathing down the back of his neck, sending shivers down his spine. Miguel slowly turned his head around to see Kevin kneeling behind him with a wicked smirk.

"Like what you see?" He said, still smirking.

Miguel pushed his hand away, got up and took a few steps back.

"You Monster!" Miguel said in anger mixed with fear. "I wasn't the first person you abused, and I wasn't going to be the last! Not only that, but you've molested kids as well!

"You're right about that!" Kevin said, not feeling guilty.

"AND YOU'RE PROUD OF IT!!!" Miguel said. "Do you even know how sinful that is!?!" 

"I'm an atheist!" Kevin said, still smirking. "I don't believe in that holy bullshit! So what do you think my answer will be?"

You're nothing but a soulless fucking manhore!!!" Miguel said, his blood boiling.

"I don't care what you call me!" Kevin said. "You all are just clueless sheep to me! And I am the Wolf in sheep's clothing!"

"Well, I am done!" Miguel began holding his phone up. "I am no longer your Sex Toy or one of your sheep! I will call the police and expose you for the demonio you are!

"I wouldn't do that!" Kevin said not phased at all. "How would feel if something bad happened to your twin sister, Elena?"

Miguel stopped in his tracks, his blood still boiling with anger, eyes growing of fear and shock at his Sister's name.

"You leave my sister out of this!" Miguel hissed. "If you dare touch one hair on my sister, I'll..." 

"You'll what? We both know your not strong enough to throw a punch at me!" Kevin said unimpressed, Miguel looked down, knowing he was right. "And besides I won't harm her! At least not yet! Unless..."

Kevin paused for a little bit.

"... Unless, we make a little deal!" Kevin said.

"What kind of Deal?" Miguel said.

"Okay, Listen carefully slut!" Kevin said. "The Deal is that if you tell the police or anyone else about the things I did, I will go after your Sister. But if you don't tell anyone... Than your Sister is safe!"

Miguel thought about it for a moment.

"So what do you say? Deal?" Kevin said holding his hand out to close the deal. Miguel looked at Kevin's hand for a second.

"What's the Catch?" Miguel asked.

"Catch?" Kevin questioned with a smirk.

"There's Always a catch to every deal that's made!" Miguel said. "I learned that from reading Rumpelstiltskin!"

"Oh, yes!" Kevin said. "I'm glad you asked. I almost forgot!"

Miguel stood there nervous about what Kevin will say next.

"There is another thing you have to do in order to keep your Sister Safe!" Kevin said smirking. "You have to take her place in pleasuring me!

Miguel looked at him in shock. Sweat was running down his face and palms. He took a while to think about it. If he didn't go through with the deal, he would damn is sister to endure what he went through. And if he did his sister would be safe. But than he thought about the pictures of all the other children and teens, he knew that some of them weren't molested by Kevin yet.

"Well, I'm waiting!" Kevin said holding his hand out.

Miguel thought about it more, and finally made a decision.

"Before I agree to this, I wish to make a condition!" Miguel said.

Kevin looked at him, wondering what he is planning, but went along with it. "Alright. What is it?"

"Let me also take the places of all the others you haven't raped yet!" Miguel said.

Kevin was surprised by this condition.

"It's not that I like you! In fact I just plain hate you!" Miguel began. "But I wouldn't live with myself knowing that I only spared my sister... and left the others to be victimized by you."

"You would really go that far, to spare people you don't know from suffering?" Kevin asked.

Miguel looked down. "Yes!"

Kevin thought about it, for a while

"Alright! Very well, I accept your term!" Kevin said, as he held out his hand again. "So... Do we have a deal, now?"

Miguel looked at Kevin's hand again. Miguel closed his eyes as single tears ran down his face. He than reached out to Kevin's hand and Shook it. "Deal!"

\---------- End of Flashback ----------

"... And in a way..." Miguel finished. "I made a deal with the Devil! But I know for a fact, that my heart was in the right place!"

Everyone stood there shocked by the story Miguel told.

"So... you sacrificed yourself for the sake of all those Children and teens!" Gabe asked.

Miguel nodded, tears running down his face.

"Miguel..." Perdita began. "That is the most chivalrous thing a person could ever do!"

"Perdita's right!" Gabe said. "You saved all of them from being future Victims to that monster!"

"It was very heroic of you, as well!" Gar began. "And it takes a lot of strength courage to go through with something like that!" 

"I wish I was stronger!" Miguel said. "I wasn't strong enough to stand up against him. I was just a weak person with no friends, except for my sister."

"But you're stronger now!" Conner said.

"No I'm not!" Miguel said suddenly. "When I encountered him days ago I let fear take over and play tricks with my mind. Me still being afraid of him proves that I'm still weak."

"You're wrong!" Gabe spoke out placing both his hands on Miguel's cheeks. "Miguel Jose Barragan, you listen to me! You are not weak. You've never been weak, and never will. You are strong than and still are! You may think that you are, but your not! And you are stronger now than ever, you know why..?"

Miguel didn't say anything. He just stared at his boyfriend.

"... Because you have us! You have me!" Gabe continued. "Sure you may not have had friends than, but you do now! And we will always stay by your side... I will always stay by your side!"

Miguel than began to smile, tears running down his face. "You're right! Thank you for reminding me. And I will always be by your side, as well! Till Death due us Part!"

Gabe's eyes widen upon hearing those last words. "Did you just propose to me?" Gabe said smiling a little.

"I was going to wait until Valentine's Day to pop the Question!" Miguel said. "But now, I'm not going to wait anymore."

Miguel than got on one knee in front. 

"Gabe, you are the love of my life!" Miguel began. "You've always been there for me, and I want you to continue being there for me, as I will continue being there for me!"

As Miguel talked, Gabe put both his hands to his face as tears began to run down.

"And so... Gabriel González..." Miguel said, reaching out for Gabe's hand and gently held it "... Will you Marry Me!"

Gabe was lost for words for a bit and was over filled with joy. And finally he Gave his answer. "YES!!!"

Both Miguel and Gabe hugged one another tightly and embraced in a passionate kiss.

Perdita noticed Gar tearing up a bit. "Gar... are you crying!?" She said with a smirk.

"Don't judge me!" Gar said, still tearing up a bit.

And this marked the beginning of Miguel and Gabe's engagement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this Chapter. Please comment your thoughts below.
> 
> Next Chapter: Miguel introduces Gabe to his family


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miguel has a reunion with his family and introduces. They will have good news to share and bad news!

\---------- The Hub, Hollywood ----------

\-------- February 10, 2020 --------

When Miguel, Gabe, Gar, Perdita, Conner and M'gann all arrived at the Hub, everyone was waiting for them. Many of them went to Miguel asking if he was alright.

"I'm fine now!" Miguel said, reassuringly. "And I will explain everything that's been going on with me!"

"Are you sure you want to tell them now?" Gabe asked his new fiancee.

"I'm sure!" Miguel said. "And besides I don't want to keep the truth from them any longer!"

Miguel told them everything. He explained to them the whole story about how he got molested by this Kevin guy, and the reason he never told anyone was to protect his sister, Elena. Everyone was shocked to hear what happened to their friend.

"Miguel... I'm so sorry!" Bart said sympathetically.

"So am i!" Cassie said.

"Forager is sorry that Miguel Barragan went through all that!" Forager agreed.

"I didn't know you went through that, man!" Virgil said.

"None of us did!" Tara said, looking to the ground.

"No one should ever go through that at all!" Violet said.

"It's alright guys!" Miguel said reassuringly. "It's not your fault! The only reason you didn't know was that I didn't tell you!"

"But you had reasons for not telling us at all!" Koriand'r said.

"You wanted to protect your Sister!" Raven said. "And you also didn't want to relive the pain by telling us!"

"Yes, It would hurt when I talk about it..." Miguel began. "But it would hurt me more if I didn't say anything at all. And I wouldn't just be hurting myself, I would be hurting the people around me as well!"

"Well, I'm glad you're alright, man!" Vic said.

"We all are!" Stephanie said.

"If I ever meet that scumbag, I'll slice his dick off!" Cassandra said, in anger. "Let's see him try to stick it inside people than!"

"Let's not worry about him now!" Miguel said. "For now, we should celebrate! Not just Valentine's, but also me and Gabe's engagement!"

"WAIT, WHAAAATTT!!!" Traci shouted in excitement.

"Miguel proposed to me before we got here!" Gabe said.

"Congratulations, guy's!!!" Jaime said.

"Please tell me you planned a Date for the wedding!" Traci said, excited.

"Forager is Happy for Miguel Barragan and Gabriel González!" Forager said.

"So am i!" Violet said.

"I wish you both so many great years together!" Kori began. "On Tamaran, everyone would gossip, so it's a good thing the two of you were born here! I remember this one time where everyone in our palace would talk non-stop about Ryand'r hooking up with his boyfriend, Rolrond'r! They wouldn't stop talking about for a whole tamaranean week..."

Everyone than began crowding Miguel and Gabe either congratulating them or asking them questions about the wedding.

\---------- February 11, 2020 ----------

The next day came, and Miguel and Gabe were in the Coffee Shop that served Rainbow Smoothies. They decided to go there after paying a visit to the meta-teens at the Metahuman Youth Center.

"I'm really glad you're opening up more!" Gabe said, with a smile.

"So am I!" Miguel said. "I still have to tell my family!"

"You know you don't have to tell them right away!" Gabe began. "I mean we can wait a little while longer to tell them!"

"I understand your concern, sweetie." Miguel began, taking a sip from his smoothie in between. "But, I don't want to keep it from them any longer! They're my family, and they have the right to know! Just like they have the right to meet you!"

"So they know?" Gabe asked.

"Know what?" Miguel responds in confusion.

"They knew that you're a rainbow sprinkles kinda guy?" Gabe specified.

"Of course they do!" Miguel said. "I wouldn't keep that a secret, especially from my family!"

"How did they take it?" Gabe asked.

"They took it really well!" Miguel said. "Everyone in my family was supportive of me for being who I am! I remember, My Grand mama would always tells me that, God made me who I am, and to not let anyone tell me differently! Plus I have told them about you when I skyped them, they're dying to meet you!"

"I can't wait to meet them!" Gabe said.

"Speaking of which, what about your parents?" Miguel asked. "You never told me about them."

Gabe sat quietly for a little bit. Sadness written across his face, until he finally spoke.

"I don't have a relationship with my parents anymore!" Gabe said. "They kicked me out when they found out I was Gay! Calling me a disgrace and bringing shame to the González family name!"

Miguel stood sat there quietly looking at his fiancee with a sad expression on his face. Miguel than places a hand on Gabe's to comfort him.

"I'm so sorry!" Miguel said.

"It's fine!" Gabe said, wiping a tear from his eye. "They didn't like me for who I am! It's they're loss!"

"Yeah, and besides... " Miguel began. "You are doing better off without them! And you'll be part of a family that'll love you for who you are!"

"You're right! Thank you, Babe!" Gabe said as they both leaned in for a peck on the lips. "So how do you think your family will take it?"

"Well, for the news of our engagement, they would probably be excited!" Miguel began. "As for the being molested, I honestly don't know!"

\---------- Later, in a Neighborhood in San Francisco ----------

\-------- 4:30 pm --------

Both Miguel and Gabe arrived at the Barragan Family House, walking up the side walk to the front porch. Both of them were dressed nicely for the Occasion.

"Wow, this is your house!?" Gabe asked, a little impressed. "It's Huge!"

"Yeah, I know!" Miguel said. "And it's not only my parents and twin sister! My 3 younger siblings, my Grandparents, my Great Grandmama, both my Uncle and Aunt, and my cousins all live here as well!"

"I'm getting a "Full House" vibe here!" Gabe said jokingly.

"Really, I thought you would get a "My Big Fat Greek Wedding" vibe!" Miguel joked along with his fiancee. 

Miguel and Gabe stopped in front of the Door to the house.

"You nervous about meeting them?" Miguel asked.

"A little!" Gabe said.

"Don't worry!" Miguel reassured him, placing a hand on his face. "They'll love you!"

"Thanks, Sweetie!" Gabe said, smiling.

Miguel than rang the Doorbell. A minute later it was answered by a Hispanic Woman close to her 50's. "MIGUEL!!!" She said with excitement, than giving Miguel a big hug. "Oh, my baby boy! It's so good to see you again!"

"Mama!" Miguel said blushing. "I'm 19 years old! I'm not a baby anymore!"

"But you'll always be my little baby too me!" His mom said, hugging him more.

"MAMA!!!" Miguel said, blushing more and more. Gabe couldn't help but cover his mouth to hold back some laughs.

After separating from his mom's hug, Miguel looks to Gabe. "Gabby, this is my mother, Emilia Barragan."

Than Miguel looks to his mom, "Mama, this is Gabby!"

"Hola, Ma'am!" Gabe said a little nervous.

"It's so nice to finally meet you, Gabe!" Emilia said.

"It's nice to meet you too, Ma'am!" Gabe said, nervously.

"No need to be so formal, Sweetie!" Emilia assured him. "You can just call me, Emilia! Or Mom!"

"Um... okay!" Gabe with a smile.

"Let's get inside!" Emilia said. "Everyone else is waiting to see you and your lovely boyfriend. 

All three of them went inside to meet the rest of the family. The Second person to greet them was Miguel's father, Roberto Barragan. Roberto was so happy to see his son in person again, and happy to finally meet Gabe.

Miguel than introduced Gabe to the rest of his family. First his Grandmama and Grandpapa, second his Great Grandmama, third His Uncle, Aunt, and his 4 Cousins (2 are boys and 2 are girls) , and Fourth his 3 Younger siblings (two are boys and one a girl).

Miguel than realized that Elena wasn't present.

"Where's Elena?" Miguel asked his mom.

"She's out on a Date! She'll be back soon!" Emilia said.

"Oh, Okay than!" Miguel said.

Miguel's mom than went over to Gabe. "So Gabe, would you like to see Miguel's baby picture's?" She asked him.

"Dios mío! Yes Please!" Gabe said enthusiastically.

"MAMA!!!" Miguel said, blushing wildly.

Miguel caught up with his family members as Everyone greeted Gabe with open arms. 

"So Gabe!" Miguel's father said coming over to him. "What's your family like?"

"I... don't have a relationship with them anymore!" Gabe said, a little sad. "They kicked me out when I came out to them!"

Roberto's had shocked expressions, which changed to guilt. "I'm sorry... I didn't mean to..."

"It's okay! I know you didn't mean any harm!" Gabe began. "Why do most parents always tell their kids, you can be whoever or whatever you want to be when you grow up, When really they mean be the people we expect you to be when you grow up?

"I honestly don't know the real reason!" Michael's father said. "But I do know I am proud of my son, and my family. And we are happy to have you as part of the family!"

Gabe smiled a little after hearing that. "Thank you

Around 5:30 they all came together and had a big Dinner. Having a variety of dishes like burritos, Tacos, Instant Pot Blacks, Tamales, Stuffed Poblanos, Tortilla Chips and Guacamole, Lime-Marinated Shrimp Salad, Enchiladas, and more.

After having a big Dinner Miguel got everyone gathered in the living room.

"So what news do you have to tell us!" Miguel's Aunt asked.

"Well I have two things to tell you all!" Miguel began, holding Gabriel's hand. "Firstly, we have some fantastic news for all of you! Me and Gabby are engaged!"

As he said that they both held their hands up revealing their engagement rings on their ring fingers. Everyone was surprised by the news, Miguel's mom most of all. She let out a shriek of joy, while everyone else cheered for them after hearing the great news.

"MY BABY BOY IS GETTING MARRIED!!!" She shrieked with excitement running over to hug them both. "I'm so happy for the two of you!"

Welcome to the familia, Gabe!" One of Miguel's cousins said.

"I'm so proud of you, son!" Miguel's father said.

"Do you have a Date planned for the wedding?" Miguel's Aunt asked.

"Not yet!" Miguel answered.

"I'm so happy that you found someone you want to be with for the rest of your life, Miggy!" Miguel's Great Grandmama said, very happy for her Great Grandson!

"*~Snort~ Miggy!?!" Gabe said followed by a chuckle. Miguel blushed quite little.

"And what the second thing you wanted to tell us?" Miguel's father asked.

"... Well, the Second thing I want to tell you all is not good news!" Miguel began, looking to the ground. "I've been keeping a secret from all of you! I only kept it a secret because I wanted to keep Elena safe!"

"What do you mean, Sweetie!" Miguel's mom asked, a little worried.

"This happened to me before my abduction from Metahuman Trafficking!" Miguel began. "And here's what happened..."

\---------- One Tragic Story Later ----------

"... And that's basically what happened!" Miguel finished.

Everyone was shocked after hearing what happened to Miguel and what he's been going through.

"Oh Miguel, I'm so sorry!" Miguel's mom said, crying so much after hearing the story. She squeezed Miguel hard in a hug as strong as an Anaconda.

"I'm so sorry that happened to you!" Miguel's father said came in hugging him as well. Tears ran down his face. "I'm so sorry you had to go through this alone!"

"It's okay now, Mama! Papa!" Miguel said reassuringly. "I'm okay now! I should've told you this sooner!"

"But you had your reasons in doing so!" Miguel's father began. "You did it to protect your Sister!"

"I always thought that I was weak by letting someone else abuse me like that and not doing anything about it!" Miguel said. "But my friends and Gabe told me that I was strong and Brave!"

"And they're right!" Miguel's father said. "You were strong and Brave enough to take your Sister's place, along with all the other kids he was going to target! You were so brave for saving them from that molester. And I couldn't be anymore prouder of you than I already am."

"We're both glad and sad that you told us!" Miguel's Grandmama said sympathetically. "And we are glad you are alright!"

"Miguel, I need to know..." Miguel's mom said. "What was his name?"

"His name's Kevin Simmons!" Miguel said.

Upon hearing that name both of Miguel's parents developed a mixture of shock and fear in their faces.

"That... that can't be, right!" Miguel's mom said, her voice sounding a bit shakey. "He's the one that took your Sister out on a date!"

When Miguel heard that, Miguel froze in fear.

"Oh, no!" Miguel said quietly beginning to panic. "NONONONONONONO!!!"

Miguel than turns to his mom. Fear began to show in his eyes as tears began to run down his face "MAMA, WE HAVE TO FIND HER BEFORE IT'S TOO LATE!!!

Miguel's mother saw the fear in Miguel as fear began to overcome her as well.

"ROBERTO!!! CALL THE POLICE!!!" She shouted as she began to panic. Everyone else began to worry as well.

Miguel was hyperventilating. He couldn't believe this was happening. He thought he was in a nightmare that he couldn't wake up from. Miguel knew he has to do something. He has to save his sister from that monster. So, Miguel began to walk out of the room and straight to the door. "Miguel!? Where are you going?"

"I'm going to find my sister!" Miguel said.

"NO!!! It's to dangerous!" His mother said.

"I have to do something Mama!" Miguel began. "I'm not going to wait around, I have to save my sister! Please Mama, I don't want her to go endure what I've been through! I need to go before it's too late!

"Even if you can, you don't know where she is!" His mother argued.

"I can track her by locating her phone!" Miguel said, getting out his phone, activating the app on his phone that allows you to track and locate someone else's phone. 

He typed in his sister's phone and located her. He found that she was located in Lover's Lane Trail.

"It looks like she heading towards the Presidio of San Francisco!" Miguel began. "And I think I know where's he's taking her. Too Lovers Lane Trail!"

"How do you know that he's taking her there!" Miguel's mother said.

"Because he took me there, the first time he violated me!" Miguel said. "And I believe he's taken more of his Victims there! I have to get there and fast!"

"Miguel, I'm sorry, but I'm not going to let you go alone to save your Sister for the man that molested you!" Miguel's mother said.

"He won't be alone!" Gabe said walking towards. "I'll go with him!"

"Still, I don't think this is a good idea!" Miguel's mother said.

Miguel thought for a moment, than an idea pops into his head. "Don't worry mom, it won't just be me and Gabe..."

"What do you mean!" His mother said.

"I have an idea..." Miguel said.

\---------- Presidio of San Francisco, Lovers Lane Trail ----------

\-------- 8:50 pm --------

It was late at night and Elena was with Kevin walking down the trail.

"You sure did pick the perfect place for a first date!" Elena said to Kevin.

"I know!" Kevin said.

Elena than stopped and looked up at the stary night night sky.

"Wow!" She said amazed by the view. "It's so beautiful!"

"Yes it is!" Kevin said, with a sly smirk. "Beautiful, indeed!"

Kevin looked at Elena up and down several times. Distracted by the start night, Elena had no idea what was to come next. Kevin slowly walked towards her preparing to make a move. Until at the very last minute they heard a familiar voice.

"We had a deal!" They both heard a voice. Both Elena and Kevin turned to where the voice came from and saw that it was Miguel who emerged from behind the trees.

Anger began to grow inside Kevin, but did a great job in hiding it.

"Do I know you!" Kevin asked, playing dumb.

"Miguel!?" Elena said, confused by her twins appearance.

"Oh, he's your brother!" Kevin said, still playing dumb!

"Yes!" Miguel began. " I'm her brother! But you already know that, because you know who I am! Don't you, Kevin?"

"Miguel, what's going on!" Elena said, still confused.

"I seriously don't know who you are!" Kevin said, still playing Dumb.

"You can drop the act, Kevin!" Miguel said. "You are not going to harm my sister, the same way you harmed me!"

"I really don't know what you're talking about man!" Kevin continued playing dumb.

"Really, than let me remind you!" Miguel began. "You were the person that made my life a living Hell for months before I was abducted. You were the one who used me like I was one of your toys. YOU were the one that molested me!"

Elena was shocked to hear that last part.

"You must be crazy to think... " Kevin began, making himself sound like he was angry. But didn't finish his sentence, because Miguel interrupted him.

"And I wasn't the first person you molested, and I wasn't going to be the last!" Miguel continued, sounding angry. "You were going to continue to rape more people, including my sister!"

Elena stood back a little after hearing that.

"And that's what led me to make a deal with you!" Miguel continued. "The Deal was that if I told the police or anyone else about the things you did, that you would go after my Sister. But if I don't tell anyone than my Sister would be safe. And that I would have to continue pleasuring by taking my sister's place. And not just my sister, but also taking the places of those other kids you were targeting!"

"Our deal was for you to not harm my sister!" Miguel finished. "But it would seem that you were going to do harm her anyways!"

"Elena, I literally have no idea what he's talking about!" Kevin said, walking up to Elena. "He's clearly crazy and making up lies about me! You have to believe me!"

Elena looked at him. "I never told you about my brother!" She said suddenly. "How did you know I had a brother?"

This made Kevin freeze.

Elena slowly took a step back. "And, another thing! I know my brother! And he would never lie to me!"

Before she could take another step back, Kevin quickly grabbed her arm and dragged her closer towards him Elena shrieked as she was dragged back to him. Kevin than wrapped an arm around her neck, Elena tried to struggle out of his grip but couldn't.

"ELENA!" Miguel shouted, as he summoned his psionic bricks to make a giant fist around one arm.

"Stay back!" Kevin than gets a knife out and places it in front of Elena. Fear began to overflow her. 

"Miguel, help me!" Elena said.

"So... Not only are you a slut, but you're also one of those Meta-freaks!" Kevin said, smirking maniacally.

"Let her go!" Miguel said in anger. "NOW!!!

"Or what!" Kevin said. "You'll hit me! Risk hurting you sister in the process!"

Miguel didn't say anything, he only stood there in silence.

"Just as I thought!" Kevin said in a snarky attitude. "You're still the same old Miguel Barragan I know! Weak... Vulnerable... And Alone!"

"You're wrong on all accounts!" They heard a New voice out of the trees emerged Gabe, who walked up to Miguel and held onto his free hand. "He's strong, Courageous, and is never alone!"

"You think one person is enough to scare me!" Kevin said.

"Who said anything about one?" Miguel smirked. A confused expression formed on Kevin's face upon hearing that.

Than suddenly an Argentine boy with Black Hair teleported in front of him and Elena, grabbed hold of Elena's arm and than disappeared along with Elena. Than reappeared in next to Miguel and Gabe. Ed placed her on the ground gently as Miguel came to her side.

"Are you okay!" Miguel asked her sister! Elena nodded reassuringly.

Than more people began to emerge from the trees. It was the rest of Gar and Perdita, followed by the rest of the Outsiders. Conner, Bart, Forager, Vic, Tara, Raven, Cassie, Virgil, and Jaime.

Than the team followed behind. Tim, Cassandra, Stephanie, Cissie, M'gann, Traci, Eddie Bloomberg, Kiran, La'gaan, Kori, Roy, Milagro, and Violet.

Followed by some of the teens from the Metahuman Youth Center. Wendy, Celia, Andy, Leslie, Lia and Cisco. (yes, Cisco is now a metahuman)

And the last of the people to emerge from the tree's were Harper, Cullen, Eddie, Alysia, Paco, Brenda, Milagro, Tye, Asami, and Miguel's family. Miguel's family immediately ran to check up on Elena.

Kevin was shocked at how many people were with Miguel. But he was even more shocked that many of them were famous heroes.

"These are all my friends and family, Kevin!" Miguel said.

"And when you mess with one of us, you mess with all of us!" Gabe said.

"Your day's of Sexual Abuse end here!" Gar said. "And we're taking you in!"

Kevin began to chuckle a little.

"You think I'll stay in jail for long!" Kevin began.

"You will after they find the evidence!" Miguel said. "They're searching your house as we speak!"

"They're going to have a hard time finding evidence!" Kevin continued. "Especially since I already destroyed it all! So the only way for the police to arrest me is if they get a confession out from me! And I'm sure as Hell not going to confess to anything! It's my word against yours!"

"Or your word against yours!" Kevin heard a voice from behind. He turned around and was shocked to see three police officers holding up their guns and aiming them directly at him. "Kevin Simmons! You Are Under Arrest for multiple charges of Sexual Abuse!"

Before they got any closer, Kevin tried to make a run for it but was kicked in the Crotch by Miguel. Kevin grabbed hold of his crotch in pain, than Miguel delivered a punch to the face, causing him to fall to the ground.

"It's over!" Miguel said to Kevin, who laid on the ground with a Black eye, unable to get up.

The police got Kevin back up to his feet, put him in cuffs and dragged him to the police Car. After putting an end to the Rapists spree, Miguel and Gabe decided to spend the night with his family than return to the Hub tomorrow.

\------------ The Barragan Household ------------

\-------- 10:20 pm --------

Miguel was in his bedroom, still awake and slouching in his bed. Gabe slept peacefully beside him, his arm over Miguel's torso. 

On the count of neither, of them packing night wear, both of them were in Miguel's old pajamas, which were small and tight on them. Both of them wore crop tops that only covered their manboobs and pajama that only reached down the top of their thighs. 

Miguel was slightly embarrassed when putting them on, but Gabe told him that it made him look Sexy.

So Miguel was still awake and was about to go to sleep. Than Miguel heard knock on the Door followed by a familiar voice

"Miguel!" He heard Elena's voice quietly say. "Are you awake?"

"Yes!" Miguel answered quietly.

Elena slowly walks into his room, holding a box. She than tip toes over to his bed than sat down on the edge

"How are you doing?" Miguel whispered.

"I'm still processing what happened tonight, but I'm doing better now!" Elena said reassuringly, than a sad expression formed on his face. "How are you holding up!"

"I'm doing better, than I was a few days ago!" Miguel said, reassuringly.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Elena asked.

"I did it to protect you from him!" Miguel explained. "He had one of you as his targets! So he made a deal that if I didn't tell anyone about what he's done, he wouldn't go after you! And I was foolish to accept the deal! Especially since he was going to go back on his deal!"

"I don't think your foolish!" Elena said. "And you were never foolish! You were brave and Kind-hearted. Always have and always will be! And you nothing bad Happened to me today. Because you saved me from becoming a new Target to that rapist! And I want to thank you for that!"

"You're Welcome!" Miguel said hugging his Sister.

"Also heard about your engagement with Gabe!" Elena said. "And I came to congratulate you by giving you two an early wedding gift."

Elena than hands him the box. Miguel opens it from the top and looks inside. When he looked inside he saw a variety of things. There were two Chest Harness Leather Ring Black Bear Goth Gay Buckles Biker Straps, two pairs of Penis Hole Underwear, and a couple of Sex Toy's, including two giant Dildos!

"How did you get all this stuff!" Miguel said with a blush as he tried to stay the quiet the best he could!

"Well, when you first mentioned Gabe on Skype, I kinda had a feeling you two would get married so I decided to get some stuff together to give you as a gift!" Elena said.

"Are you sure you got all this stuff for me as a gift, or did you really get all this for me so I could use it all when having sex with, Gabe!" Miguel said with a smirk.

"Can it be both," Elena said, shrugging her elbows. "And besides, don't tell me you've never imagined yourself Gabriel wearing or using stuff like this!"

Thoughts of him and Gabe using this stuff while having sex began to appear in his mind, thanks to his Sister. The thoughts alone were enough to give Miguel a Boner.

"God Damn it, Elena!" Miguel cursed quietly. "You got me all Horny now!"

Elena chuckled a little.

"But Anyways, thank you for the gift!" Miguel said.

"You're Welcome!" Elena said, giving him a kiss on the forehead. "Goodnight!"

"Goodnight!" Miguel said.

After Elena left the room, Miguel had the best night sleep in days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this Chapter! Please comment your thoughts below.
> 
> Next Chapter: Miguel and Gabe spend the day together
> 
> Side note: Koriand'r/ Starfire will appear in Hello Garfield!Also Ryand'r is not canonically gay in the Comics, I just thought we should at least have some gay representation from another planet. Plus I just made up a character for Ryand'r's boyfriend.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miguel and Gabe spend the day together at the Mall.

\------------ The Hub, February 12 ------------

\---------- 9:00 AM ----------

~ Recognized- Bunker: B36, Intellect: B37~

Miguel and Gabe returned to the Hub from visiting Miguel's family through the Zeta Shield. Miguel was carrying the box that Elana gave him.

"So what exactly is in the box your Sister gave you?" Gabe asked Surprised.

"It's a surprise!" Miguel said simply. "And I'm going to saving it for a special occasion!"

"Fair enough!" Gabe said.

They made they're way into the living room to get to the stairs. Gregor, Tara, Kori, Raven, Forager and Violet were all in the living room doing they're own thing.

"Salutations Miguel! Gabe!" Koriand'r said as she flew over to both of them to give them a hug.

"How was Miguel Barragan and Gabriel González's visit with Miguel Barragan's Family?" Forager asked the couple.

"It was great!" Miguel said, putting the taped box down on a table next to him.

"Besides the fact that your Sister almost got molested by the same guy that molested you!" Raven said monotonous.

"That should go without saying, Raven!" Miguel said, in an annoyed tone. "Anyway, we told them about our engagement and they were so happy for us!"

"That's wonderful to hear!" Koriand'r said.

"Oh, that's right! I heard you two were engaged!" Gregor said. "I congratulate you on your engagement! My apologies if I didn't congratulate you sooner!"

"It's fine!" Miguel reassured him.

"Are Miguel Barragan and Gabriel González going to visit Gabriel González's parents to tell Gabe González's parents the big news, next?" Forager asked curiously.

When hearing that, both Miguel and Gabe had sad expressions on their faces.

"Are you two okay!" Violet asked.

"Did Forager say something that made both Miguel Barragan and Gabriel González upset with Forager!" Forager said, a little worried.

"No! No! Of course not!" Gabe said in a reassuring tone. "It's just... my parents are no longer apart of my life anymore!"

"What does Gabriel González mean by that?" Forager asked.

Before Gabe could say anything else, Miguel placed a hand on Gabe's Shoulder and gave him a look that said, 'Are you sure you're ready to talk to them about it now?'

Gabe than puts his hand on Miguel's and gave him a reassuring look.

"Well, you see..." Gabe began. "When I came out a Gay, my parents weren't to happy about it! They said I brought shame to the González family and kicked me out of the house!"

Everyone in the room had sympathetic looks on their faces. A single tear ran down Gabe's face. The memory of his parents throwing him out at the ripe age of 16 played in his mind. It was really painful for him.

"Forager... apologizes for bringing it up!" Forager said, sounding upset. "F-Forager didn't mean to..."

"Hey it's okay!" Gabe said, reassuringly. "You didn't know about it! It's not your fault!"

"Forager... wishes Forager could say Forager doesn't know what that's like! What being kicked out is like..!" Forager began, looking down to the ground. "... But Forager does know what that's like!"

Miguel and Gabe gave concerned looks to there friend.

"Forager's Hive accused Forager of being a traitor to the Hive... and banished Forager from the Hive!" Forager said.

After hearing that tears began to form in both Miguel and Gabe's eyes as they both embraced Forager with hugs. "I'm so sorry that happened to you, Forager!" Miguel said, sounding a little choked up.

"Me too!" Gabe said.

"It's okay! Forager is okay now!" Forager began. "Because now Forager has a lot of friends now! Both here and at Geranium City!"

"Geranium City?" Miguel asked confused.

"Forager will explain later!" Forager said.

"I still can't believe many humans are like that when it comes to love!" Kori began. "It's not like that on my planet!"

"On Tamaran, we have a saying!" Kori began. "That they're no limits when it comes to love! Meaning love has no boundaries and that we can love who we want to love no matter what!"

"Wow," Tara said. "You're people are that carefree!?!"

"Yes!" Kori said.

"I'm glad your people don't care about labels!" Gabe said. "Though it makes me wish our people are more like that!"

"Hey," Miguel said, hugging his fiancee from behind. "We shouldn't worry about what other people think of say about us!"

"He's right!" Raven said. "Yeah we all have our differences, And that can be okay! Our differences are what make us human. And if we didn't have differences, than we wouldn't be human!"

"Be proud of who you are!" Violet said. 

"Be the kind of people you want to be, not what others expect you to be!" Gregor said.

"In other words, if every Pork Chop were perfect, we wouldn't have Hot Dogs!" Kori said.

"You got that from Steven Universe didn't you?" Gabe said, after chuckling a little.

"I just finished watching the show!" Kori said. "It was awesome!"

"And always remember, you are the sweetest person and the love of my life!" Miguel said. "You have a heart as bright as the sun and as big as the Ocean! And if your parents can't see that, than its their loss! And besides, you got a new family now! That includes me and my family as well!"

"Thanks Sweetie!" Gabe said, beginning to tear up from that. "And thank you guys as well. I really needed to hear that!"

"De nada, Honey Bun!" Miguel said, giving him a hug and embracing him with a passionate kiss. The two of them than proceeded to go upstairs to they're room.

"I had a fun time visiting your family!" Gabe said.

"I'm glad you had fun!" Miguel said, as he put the taped box from his sister into the Closet.

"Speaking of which, what does your family do anyway?" Gabe asked.

"They are all owners of the Barragan Family Restaurant!" Miguel said.

"Really!" Gabe said. 

"Yeah, It's a very popular restaurant! Everyone loves their food!" Miguel explained.

"Oh, you don't have to tell me that!" Gabe said, "I already know from the family dinner we had with them!"

Miguel chuckled. "Yeah! My mama sure knows how to make her hot Tamales really hot!"

"I already know that from being with you!" Gabe said, jokingly.

This caused Miguel to laugh at the joke he made. "Okay... ha ha... even though, that was super corny! That was really funny!"

"But I am serious, as well!" Gabe said. "Because you are one Hot Tamales!"

This caused Miguel to blush wildly. A big smile formed on his face as he gently places both his hands on Gabe's cheeks.

"I'm not the only one..." Miguel said.

Gabe blushed as red as Miguel, after hearing that. They than embraced one another with a passionate kiss.

"Hey Gabe! I have an idea!" Miguel said, after separating from their kiss.

"What is it?" Gabe asked.

"Well, before we left, My Uncle and Auntie, gave me like two dozen fifties, for the both of us to spend how ever!" Miguel explained "so I've been thinking, How would you like the two of us spend the whole day at the Mall, today?"

"I would love that!" Gabe said.

"Than let's go to the Mall!" Miguel said.

\------------ Central City Mall ------------

Both Miguel and Gabe used the Zeta Shield to get to Central City. When arriving at the Mall, the first thing the do was go to the Movie theater to watch a Movie. The Movies that they both agreed on was "Frozen II!"

They Got ordered their tickets, along with an medium sized bucket of Popcorn and and two slushies. And made their way to the theater they were assigned to go to.

They took their seats in the theater and waited for the Movie to start.

"I'm so excited about this Movie!" Gabe said.

"Me too!" Miguel said. "I've heard a lot of good things about it!"

"I heard the music's Fantastic!" Gabe said.

"I'm surprised we survived this long without any spoilers!" Miguel said.

"Oh yeah, I hate it when people spoil something for me!" Gabe said.

"I know!" Miguel said. "Before they say anything about the Movie, they should ask if we've seen it yet. And if we say no, don't spoil anything for us!"

"Exactly!" Gabe said.

After waiting and watching trailers for upcoming movies, the Movie finally Started.

After the Movie ended , they walked out of the theater and through the Mall.

"That was so good!" Miguel said.

"I nearly cried at the part where Olaf flurries away!" Gabe said.

"Same, I was bawling!" Miguel said.

"The part where he did that recap of the first movie was hilarious!" Gabe said.

"Yeah, and that part where Kristoff and Sven's Musical number came in!" Miguel began. "I had to cover my mouth so I'd stop myself from laughing too loud!"

"Yeah, it was like watching a parody of Bohemian Rhapsody, that was performed by Weird Al Yankovic!" Gabe said, chuckling a bit.

"So what do you want to do next, my lovely husband to be?" Miguel asked.

"Well it's around 12, so let's go to the Cafeteria and have some lunch!" Gabe said.

"Sounds like a plan!" Miguel said.

And so Miguel and Gabe made their way to the Cafeteria to get something to eat. They both found a place to sit at and set their stuff on the Tables. Than They looked at there options of different places to eat from, and in the End decided on Big Belly Burger.

Miguel than took both his and his Fiancee's orders.

"Okay, So for me, I get the Big Belly Veggie Deluxe, with an large pack of Curly fries, and a large Cherry Fanta !" Miguel said. "And for you the Double Chicken sandwich, with a large pack of Curly fires and a large Diet Pepsi!"

"You got it!" Gabe said.

"Alright, wait here and I'll be right back!" Miguel said as he stole a kiss from his lover. While Gabe waited for Miguel to return with the food, he looked through his photos.

"Excuse me!" Gabe heard a woman's voice. He looked up to see a middle aged blonde haired woman. The Woman was also wearing a fake smile, which was pretty obvious to Gabe.

"Yes Ma'am!" Gabe said.

"Could you please move somewhere else!" The Blonde lady said.

"Oh, sorry! was this your spot?" Gabe said, sounding apologetic.

"No, I just don't want my children to catch your Gayness!" The Woman replied, bluntly.

Upon hearing that, Gabe eyes widened in annoyance, he than looked at the table behind her and saw three kids. one of them was a teenage girl, who was covering her face. Probably, because her mother was going to make a scene. "I beg your pardon!"

"Okay, perhaps you didn't hear me correctly!" The lady said. "I said please move somewhere else, so my kids don't catch your Gayness!"

"Being Gay isn't contagious, and it's not even a disease!" Gabe said.

"Technically it is!" The lady replied. "It's a disease that poisons the mind, and I will not have you poison the minds of my children!"

"That's not how it works!" Gabe said.

"Yes it is!" The lady said simply, in a calm tone. Still wearing a fake smile. "Don't tell me that I am wrong, because I'm not wrong, I'm right. How am I right. Because I'm older, meaning I am smarter and wiser than you!"

Gabe was starting to get ticked off with this lady. 'What is her problem?' He thought to himself.

"Are you calling me stupid?" Gabe asked, trying to stay calm.

"Well, you fell in love with a guy, so yeah!" The lady said.

'Oh no she didn't!' Gabe thought to himself. Rage was now bubbling up inside him. Gabe was trying his hardest to stay perfectly calm, but at this point it was getting really hard.

"Ma'am! I am not stupid!" Gabe began, calmly. "And being Gay isn't a stupid choice! In fact it's not even a choice at all! I was born this way and I'm proud of myself!"

"Still, I'm older and wiser!" The lady said.

"Look, I understand you have your opinions on life..." Gabe began.

"I'd call that an understatement!" She said. "Because they're stone cold facts!"

"Whatever you say..." Gabe continued. "... Anyways, what you are doing right now is you're reducing an LGBT person to a sex act, as if that alone defines sexuality! And your doing it without even realizing it!"

"That's not what I'm doing right now!" The lady said. "I'm only saying that being gay is not natural within nature!"

"Yes it is!" Gabe said. "There are so many animals that are Gay! Including Lions! Now that's Pride within a Pride!"

"Stop spreading lies and putting thoughts into my children's head's!" The lady said.

"I'm not lying!" Gabe said.

"So says the Gay man!" The Lady said.

"Mom!" The teenage daughter from behind her said. "Please stop!"

"Stay out of this sweetie, I'm only protect you!" The lady said before turning back to Gabe. "Look, just move to another spot and we can end the conversation here! You won't hear me bicker and I won't have to worry about you spreading your Gayness around my kids. It's a win win for both of us!"

Gabe sat there, stared daggers at the lady and said sternly "No!"

"What!" The lady said, her smile now disappearing.

"Okay, perhaps you didn't hear me correctly!" Gabe, threw her words back at her. "I said no! I am not going to move because someone finds my presence near them uncomfortable! So I have a better idea! Why don't you move somewhere else so I don't have to worry about your Homophobia!"

"YOU CAN'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO YOU FAGGOT!!!" The lady yelled, all eyes turning to them. "AND I'M NOT GOING ANYWHERE, YOU SHOULD BE THE ONE MOVING YOUR BIG GAY ASS SOMEWHERE ELSE!!!"

And finally, the lady was revealing her true colors.

"Ma'am, please call down!" Gabe said. "You're making a scene!"

"I'M NOT MAKING A SCENE!!!" The Lady yelled.

"People are literally looking at us right now!" Gabe said.

"No they're looking at you and you faggot of a boyfriend! And they have been way before I asked you to move!" The lady said.

"No, they started looking when you started yelling at me!" Gabe said.

"Are you saying I'm lying!" The lady said.

"No! I'm saying your over exaggerating!" Gabe said.

"Look, please just move now!" The lady said.

"No!" Gabe said.

"RIGHT NOW!!!" She shouted.

"No! Your not my mama!" Gabe said.

"Well where is mom!" The lady said. "Perhaps I could talk to her about your attitude!"

"My mom and dad kicked me out after I told them I was Gay!" Gabe said.

"Well, sounds like I would've gotten along with them!" The lady said. "And if I ever met them, I would've told them to send you and your faggot as to straight camp!"

Okay, that was the tipping point for Gabe. Anger and rage began to consume his body as he glared at her. But before things escalated more than they already did, Miguel arrived with the food, just in time.

"Hey Babe!?" Miguel said, sounding concerned. "What's going on over hear, I heard yelling!"

"Hi!" The lady said in a nice fake tone, putting on her fake smiley face.

Even Miguel could tell that smile was fake. 'Oh boy!' He thought.

"Surely you would be more reasonable than you significant other!" The lady said. "You see I asked if he could move to another table so my kids wouldn't have to catch his Gayness! Or yours!"

Miguel stood there with an 'are you kidding me' look.

"Seriously!" Miguel said.

"Yes!" The lady said. "So if it wouldn't be anymore trouble, could you please do so!"

Miguel response was him sitting down next to his boyfriend and a stern "No!"

"Perhaps, you misunderstand me..." the lady began.

"Oh I understood you!" Miguel interrupted. "But I also understand that your a self entitled Karen who always wants to get her way!"

"You do know that saying Karen is as bad as saying the 'N' Word!" The Karen said.

"What's the 'N' Word?" Miguel asked.

"I'm not going to say it!" The Karen said.

"Than why did you say Karen?" Miguel asked.

"Excuse me!?" Karen said, confused.

"If Karen is as bad as saying the 'N' Word, than you shouldn't say Karen!" Miguel said.

"Look!" Karen began. "I've been patient with you two, but now all that patience is gone! So I am going to say it again, Move your ducking asses right now or I'll move them for you!"

Miguel and Gabe didn't say anything. They just sat there, not moving a muscle. The Karen was fuming at this moment, but before she could say anything else two mall cops walked to where they were.

"Whats the problem here?" Mall Cop #1 said.

"Oh, officer!" The Karen said as she put her fake innocent face on. "Thank goodness you're here! I would like you to escort these two off the premises, immediately!"

Miguel and Gabe's jaw dropped when she said that. She looked at them with her fake smiley face. It's obvious that in her mind she was saying "I'm going to get the last laugh, not you! Ha Ha Ha!"

"And why is that ma'am?" Mall Cop #2 said.

"Because, they are causing public disturbance!" The Karen said. "And I kindly asked them to move so that my children wouldn't catch their gayness, they said no in a not so kind manner!"

The Mall Cops looked at each other for a minute, than looked back at the Karen, who still had that fake innocent look to her face.

"Sorry ma'am, but I'm afraid we're gonna have to ask you to leave the Mall!" Mall Cop #1 said.

The Karen stood there for a minute still wearing the fake smile. "What?" She asked simply.

"Ma'am, we got several complaints from the people here at the Mall saying you were the one causing public disturbance!" Mall Cop #1 said.

"Not to mention, Harassment!" Mall Cop #2 added on.

"So ma'am! I'm sorry, but you and your children have to leave the Mall now!" Mall Cop #1 said.

Her smile disappeared. "No! NO, I'M NOT GOING TO LEAVE! I'M NOT THE CULPRIT HERE, I'M MERELY THE VICTIM HERE TRYING TO PROTECT MY INNOCENT CHILDREN FROM THESE HOMOS!!!"

"Ma'am, please stop this and calm down!" Mall Cop #1 said.

"NO! THIS ISN'T RIGHT!!!" Karen said. "YOU'RE NOT DOING YOUR JOB!!! YOU'RE FALSELY ACCUSING ME, AND I WILL NOT HAVE THAT!!!"

She than looks around the Cafeteria. "ISN'T THERE ANYMORE JUSTICE LEFT IN THIS UNIVERSE!!!"

"Ma'am, please don't make things worse!" Mall Cop #1 said. "If you do we will be forced to call the police! And I don't think your children want to witness you get arrested right in front of them!"

The Karen was about to say something but than stopped herself. She than looked back at her three kids. The eldest looking away and avoiding eye contact. The Middle Child, a boy, and Youngest child, a girl, just sat there with looks of fear in their faces.

"Fine!" The Karen said. "Let's let Justice go unpunished!"

The Karen than goes to her table and gathers her belongings.

"C'mon kids!" The Karen said. "We're leaving!"

As the kids got up and got there belongings. The teenage girl walked up to Gabe and Miguel. "I'm sorry about my mom!" She said, sympathetically. "I really hate it when she does something like that!"

"It's okay!" Miguel said.

"Yeah," Gabe said. "At this point we're kinda used to it!"

"Sarah, c'mon!" The Karen shouted.

"Gotta go!" The Girl said. "Bye!"

"Bye!" Both Miguel and Gabe said.

"You two, alright!" Mall Cop #1 said.

"We are now!" Gabe said. "Thank you sir!"

"Anytime!" Mall Cop #1 said. "Stay safe, and stay out of trouble!"

"We will!" Miguel said as the two mall cops left, escorting the Karen and her children out of the Mall.

Miguel puts a hand on Gabe's.

"Gabby, are you okay?" Miguel asked with concern.

""Actually..." Gabe said. "I've never felt better in my entire life!"

"Really!?" Miguel asked.

"Yeah!" Gabe responded. "I stood up for my Gay rights for the first time! I was never able to do that! So yeah, I'm better than okay!"

"Well, if you're happy, I'm happy too!" Miguel said with a smile.

"Now let's eat I'm Starving!" Gabe said. And with that they had their lunch.

After lunch they went to a shop called "Prides Boutique!" In the Botique they tried on a variety of clothes and accessories. 

Clothing such as Crop tops of various sizes, colorful dress socks, Chinos Trousers, Cashmere Sweaters, tight skinny jeans, Floral prints, High-Waisted Pleated Pants, Mandals, Scarf Ties, Ties and Bow Ties, Evening Robes, Short Shorts, Body Suits, Thongs, Briefs, Jock Straps, etc.

And accessories like ankle Bracelets, Arm Bracelets, Earrings, Pins, Pinback Buttons, Belts, Cufflinks, Necklaces, etc.

Miguel even found some key Chains. Some of the Key Chains said stuff like "Sorry Girls, I Suck Dicks!" or "If it doesn't fit in your mouth, it Probably won't fit in your Bum either!" or "Thanks for all the Orgasms!"

After a while Miguel and Gabe purchased the stuff they wanted and left the shop. The next thing they did was by some Valentine's gifts for their friends and family.

Gifts such as cookies, Flowers, candy and chocolate, Cards, and Stuffed Animals, Coffee Mugs, and Valentine's Arm bracelets.

After that they began to look around some more. They went to the bookstore and bought some books and some CD's of Broadway Musical Soundstracks, like Frozen and Hamilton. After that they continue to look around other stores in the Mall.

Around 4:30 they got Ice Cream at an Ice Cream stand. Both of them getting Rainbow Sherbet. After finishing their Ice Cream they heard Gabe felt something pierce in his mind. He winced a little and placed a hand on his head.

"Let me guess, brain freeze!" Miguel said with a smirk.

"No, this is different!" Gabe said. "I think my it's my powers! My telepathy is allowing me to feel someone else's emotions. Emotions of fear and sorrow!"

"That's weird!" Miguel said. "Why didn't your telepathy detect when I was feeling those emotions several days ago?"

"I'm guess it's because that part of my power hasn't manifested until now!" Gabe said. "You know, like how Gar told us he wasn't able to take the form of dinosaurs at first!"

"That makes sense!" Miguel said. "Can you find out who's emotions these are and where they're coming from?"

"Let me try!" Gabe said, placing a hand on his head and concentrating hard. After 30 seconds he found the source, and pointed at the nearest restroom. "It's coming from that restroom over there!"

Miguel and Gabe walked towards the restroom. When they went in, they heard the sobbing from what sounded like a little boy coming from the first stall.

Miguel walks up to the stall and knocks on the Door. "Are you okay in there?" Miguel asked the boy.

"Leave me alone, please!" The boy said.

"Sorry, if we're bothering you!" Gabe said. "it's just, we heard you crying seven we came in and we're wondering in you're okay!"

"My mom says I'm not supposed to talk to strangers!" The boy said.

"Well let's change that!" Miguel said. "I'm Miguel Barragan! But you can call me Miguel! With me is my Fiancee Gabriel Gonzalez!"

"Hola!" Gabe said. "What's your name?"

"... Adrian!" The Boy said.

"That's a lovely name!" Miguel said.

"Are the two of you Gay?" Adrian asked with a sniffle.

"Yes, we are!" Gabe replied.

"Than, maybe you can help me with something!" Adrian said.

"What do you need help with?"

"I have a feeling that I might be Gay!" Adrian explained.

"There's nothing wrong with that!" Miguel said, reassuringly.

"The problem is my mom!" Adrian said.

"Oh, she isn't okay with it?" Gabe asked sympathetically.

"No! I actually haven't told her yet!" Adrian continued. "I'm afraid to tell her! I'm afraid she would kick me out or send me to straight camp!"

"Yeah, it can be scary coming out of the closet!" Miguel said.

Adrian was silent.

"And sometimes mother's are like that!" Gabe said. "But how do you know she will do something like that!"

"I don't!" Adrian said. "I just have nightmares about stuff like that and I fear that they will come true!"

"But do you think your mom will send you away or kick you out?" Gabe asked. "I mean do you think you're mom is the type of person who would do something like that?"

Adrian thought about it a little. "... I guess not!" He finally said.

"I know it'll hurt to tell someone the truth..." Miguel began. "But it'll hurt even more if don't tell anyone! And it won't just hurt you, but also the people closest to you. Like your mom!"

Adrian thought about what Miguel just said.

"Believe me, I know what that's like!" Miguel said. "I was doing the something similar not to long ago! It's always best to tell them than to keep it to yourself!"

"But you don't have to tell her right away!" Gabe said

"But when do I tell her!" Adrian said.

"You can tell her when you feel the time is right!" Miguel said.

Adrian sat silently in the stall for a minute. Until finally the stall door opened and out emerged a boy, probably thirteen, with brown hair. He wore jeans, a T-shirt, and sneakers. Adrian looked at both Miguel and Gabe "... Can you guys help me find my mom?" Adrian asked.

"Of course!" Miguel said.

"Lets go find her!"

Miguel and Gabe walked around the Mall with Adrian in search of his mother. They looked in store's, asked around if they saw Adrian's mom. They searched for 30 minutes.

"Adrian!?" They heard someone from behind shout.

"The three turned around to see a woman with brown Hair.

"ADRIAN!!!" She shouted in relief as she ran towards her son.

"MOM!!!" Adrian shouted as he ran to her.

Both of them embraced one another into a big hug.

"Sweetheart, I was so worried sick about you!" Adrian's mother said, looking him in his eyes. "What happened to you? Where did you go?"

Than tears ran down his face, as he began to sob. When he began to sob, a worried expression formed on his mother's face.

"I'm sorry... sniffle..." Adrian began. "I-I'm so sorry for running off, for scaring you like that... I was just scared.

"Scared of what sweetie?" His mother said, sympathetically.

"I was afraid to tell you that I'm GAY!" Adrian sobbed. "I had nightmares that if I told you that I was Gay... sniffs... y-you would kick me out or send me away to a straight camp... A-a-and I was afraid that those nightmares would come true!"

Adrian continued to sob more.

His mother than brought him back into a hug.

"Oh Adrian!" His mother said. "Is that's what been bothering you?"

"Y-yes!" Adrian said.

"Adrian!" His mother said. "I've always known you were Gay!"

"What?" Adrian's eyes widen in surprised. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"I figured you would tell me when I was ready!" His mom said. "And I don't care if you're Gay, straight, Bisexual or even Trangender! I will always love you no matter what!"

Tears of Joy ran down Adrian's face. Happy to know that his mother will love him no matter what. They both hugged again. "Thank you, mom! I love you!"

"I love you too!" His mother said.

After separating from their Hug, Adrian turned to Gabe and Miguel! "Mom, this is Miguel and Gabe! They were the ones that found me and helped me out of my funk and find you!"

Adrian's mom looked to the couple with a smile. "Thank you so much for finding my son and helping him out!"

"It's the least we could do ma'am!" Miguel said.

"Thanks Guys!" Adrian said. "For everything!"

"You're Welcome, Adrian!" Gabe said.

"Will I ever see you two again!" Adrian said.

"Maybe!" Gabe said. "But just in case, let's exchange numbers so we could stay in contact!"

"That sounds like a great idea!" Adrian said.

So Miguel and Gabe exchanged there numbers with Adrian, and Adrian did the same. After that, they began to say there Goodbyes to one another.

\------------ The Hub, 5:45 pm ------------

~Recognized- Bunker: B36, Intellect: B37~

Miguel and Gabe arrived at the Hub after returning from there date at the Mall. When arriving they were greeted by Kori who embraced them both in a big bear hug.

"Miguel! Gabe! I have some fantastic news!" Kori said.

"What is it!" Miguel asked.

"That!" Kori said as she motions her hand and moves out of the way to reveal, two Male buff Tamaraneans. One had an undercut hair style while the other one had long hair that reached his shoulders. They both looked to be nineteen years old, and both of them were in civilian clothes. The one with the undercut wore a crop top that only covered his man boobs, short shorts and mandels, while the one with long wore High-Waisted Pleated Pants, a tucked in buttoned up shirt, a scarf tie, and slip on shoes.

"This is my little brother Ryand'r, and his boyfriend Rolrond'r!" Kori said. Ryand'r has the undercut, while Rolrond'r has the long hair!

"It's nice to finally meet you two!" Miguel said shaking their hands.

"Yeah, Kori told us a lot about you two!" Gabe said shaking their hands as well.

"Likewise!" Ryand'r said.

"So who did the two of you have to kiss in order to learn English?" Gabe asked. Both Ryand'r and Rolrond'r looked at Gabe with confused looks. "You know, Kori told us that you're kind learns other languages through the acts of kissing!" 

"Yeah, but we didn't kiss anyone to learn English!" Rolrond'r said. "They're are other ways of learning other languages!"

"Oh!" Miguel said. "I thought that was the only way!"

Garfield than walked down the stairs to Ryand'r and his husband.

"Alright, there's only one room left!" Gar explained. "Are the two of you okay with sharing a room?"

"Of course!" Ryand'r said. "Thank you!"

"So how did the two you arrive here on earth?" Miguel asked.

"Well here's the short story!" M'gann said. "There was a Psion ship hidden here on earth, running Metahuman Trafficking Syndicate. We shut down there operations and found both Ryand'r and Rolrond'r on board as Prisoners."

"And it would seem that the Psions put my brother through the same experiments, I have put through." Kori began. "The same experiments that led to my powers manifesting." 

"So he has powers, just like yours?" Gabe asked.

"Yes!" Kori said.

"And I'm still learning to control them!" Ryand'r said.

"And what about Rolrond'r?" Gabe asked.

"I wasn't experimented on!" Rolrond'r responded. "I honestly don't know why!"

"That doesn't matter right now!" Ryand'r said wrapping his arms around his husband. Both staring into each other's eyes. "What matters now, is that your safe with me! My little Bumgorff!"

Rolrond'r smiled. "I love you too!"

Than they both embraced in a long passionate kiss while everyone stood there silently.

"Awkward!" Jaime mutters to Gar.

"So Miguel! Gabe!" M'gann said to the couple. "How was was date together!"

"Oh, do we have a story to tell you guys!" Miguel said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this Chapter! Comment your thoughts below!
> 
> Next Chapter: The Valentine's Day Party Begins.
> 
> Side Note: The Restaurant Miguel's family owns is a restaurant I made up. Also I made up the Shop, "Prides Boutique!" And Big Belly Burgers is a restaurant in DC Comics.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Valentine's Day and everyone is excited for the party!

\---------- February 14th, The Hub ----------

\------------ 10:50 AM ------------

It was finally Valentine's Day, and everyone was excited for the Party. 

Miguel and Gabe just left their room both of them holding big boxes. Both of them walked down the Stairs and to the living room where Ryand'r, Rolrond'r, Vic, Raven, and Tara were.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Amigos!" Miguel said, as he and Gabe walked down the Stairs.

Valentine's Day..?" Ryand'r said, in confusion. His lover was just as confused as him. "Forgive me for asking, but what's that?"

"Oh, that's right!" Gabe said in realization. "You two just arrived here on Earth!"

"Valentine's is an Annual Holiday where we Celebrate our Romantic Love, Friendship and admiration for one another!" Miguel explained.

"And every year on 14 February people celebrate this day by sending messages of love and affection, Like Cards, Candy, or Flowers, to partners, family and friends." Gabe added.

"Oh!" Ryand'r said, understanding it. "Tamaran has a Holiday similar to that! But we don't send our partner stuff to show our affection."

"Well, What do you guy's do to show affection!" Gabe asked.

"We have Coitus!" Rolrond'r said, simply. This caused Both Vic, Raven, and Tara to spit out there coffee.

Miguel and Gabe stood there silent lost for words. "......... oh!" Miguel finally said.

"Wait so your people do love making once every year!" Tara asked.

"Actually no!" Ryand'r began to explain. "Firstly, the Holiday doesn't happen once every year, it happens once every four Tamaranean years! And Second, we have sex all the time! It's just we do it more than once!"

"Hey, Babe!" Rolrond'r began. "Remember the time you and I did a Foursome!"

"Okay, can someone change the Subject please!" Vic said covering his ears. "This is just something I don't want to hear!"

"Always a great idea!" Raven said Covering her ears too. "I had to sit through sex education in my health class in Freshman year! No way I'm going to listen to their Foursome Story!"

"Okay... Well, Anyways..." Miguel began. "We got you all Valentine's Cards!"

Miguel and Gabe tossed them little cards with Candy taped to them!

"Hey, I remember this!" Vic said. "We used to do this in elementary school all the time!" 

"That's right!" Miguel said. "Me and Gabe kinda had the idea of bringing it back!"

"Thanks for the gift!" Ryand'r said, holding a bag of M&M's. "But what do I do with it!"

"You eat it!" Miguel said.

"Oh, okay!" Ryand'r said, before stuffing the whole bag in his mouth, chewing and than swallowing. Rolrond'r did the same thing.

Raven face palmed himself.

"You were supposed to open the bag than eat the candy out of it!" Miguel said, trying to hold back some laughter.

"Oh Well, it was still delicious!" Ryand'r said.

"And we have one each for everybody!" Gabe said, before looking around. "Speaking of which, Where is everybody?"

"They're all getting ready for the party!" Gregor said, entering the room.

"Party!?" Both Ryand'r and Rolrond'r said in Unison.

"Yeah, we having a Valentine's Day Party, here at the Hub!" Miguel said.

"It's basically the reason why there are decorations all over the place!" Raven said.

"Oh, for a minute, I thought all human homes looked like this!" Ryand'r said.

"So what's everyone doing right now for the party!" Rolrond'r asked.

"Gar, Perdita, Violet, Artemis and Forager are with M'gann, Conner, and Kory making as much treats and Drinks as possible. Traci, Cassie, Stephanie and Cissie are preparing a soundtrack for us to dance to. Tim, Bart, Cass, Eddie, Kiran and Roy are getting the Party games. And Asami, Tye, Virgil, and Jamie are filling Piñatas with Candy!" Tara said.

"Oh this is going to be a great party!" Miguel said.

"It does sound fun!" Rolrond'r said. "Especially the dancing!"

"Yeah, it reminds of all those times me and you danced at the Balls' my parents held!" Ryand'r said.

"I always loved dancing with you!" Rolrond'r began, hugging his husband from behind. "Seeing you smile as we did! It made me so happy!"

"And it made me happy, too!" Ryand'r said. "Because I was dancing with you!"

Both of them kissed passionately.

"Awwww!!!" Gabe said, putting both hands to his face

"This is too cute for my taste!" Raven muttered to myself.

"So when's the Party!" Ryand'r said, after he and Rolrond'r separated from their kiss.

"At 5 pm!" Gregor said.

"Oh my gosh, I can't wait any longer!" Gabe said, a little anxious.

"Me two, but don't worry. It will be 5 pm before you know it!" Miguel said reassuringly.

\------------ The Hub, 5:00 pm ------------

And like Miguel said, 5 pm did arrive before they even knew it. As fast as the flash. And man was the Hub lively and Everyone was there.

The Team, consisting of Tim, Cassandra, Stephanie, Cissie, Roy, La'gaan, Eddie, Kiran, Kori, Milagro, M'gann, and Traci.

The Outsiders consisting of Gar, Miguel, Gabe, Conner, Bart, Forager, Vic, Tara, Raven, Cassie, Virgil, and Jaime.

Some of the Meta teens from the Youth Center.

Holly, Jane and the Rest of the New Doom Patrol!

And other people like Harper, Cullen, Cullen's boyfriend, Eddie, Alysia, Paco, Brenda, Milagro, Tye, and Asami.

Vic even brought his girlfriend Sarah Simms

Than Miguel Noticed a two guy's he never met, one was a Blonde wearing a V-neck and torn jeans, who looked to be 19 years old. The other one was brunette wearing khaki pants and a buttoned up shirt. He looked to be the same age as the Blonde.

"Hey Gabe?" Miguel asked, pointing at the two guys. "Do you know who they are?"

"I never seen them before!" Gabe said, wondering who they were.

"That's Joseph Wilson and Joseph Wilson's Boyfriend, Terrence Miller!" Forager said. "Forager and Victor Stone met both Joseph Wilson and Terrence Miller after Forager and Victor Stone defended Joseph Wilson and Terrence Miller from being harassed by a bunch of Jerks! 

"When exactly did you meet them?" Gabe asked.

"A few weeks ago!" Forager said. "Forager also asked Garfield Logan if Forager could invite both Joseph Wilson and Terrence Miller to the Party, and he agreed to it! Would Miguel Barragan and Gabriel González like Forager to introduce Miguel Barragan and Gabriel González to Joseph Wilson and Terrence Miller!"

"Of Course!" Miguel said.

Forager, Miguel and Gabe all walked over to where Joseph and Terrence were.

"Joseph Wilson, Terrence Miller!" Forager said, getting there attention. "Forager would like Joseph Wilson and Terrence Miller to meet some friends of Forager!"

"Hello, I'm Miguel Barragan!" Miguel said. "But you can call me Miguel!"

"And I'm Gabriel González!" Gabe said. "But you can call me Gabe!"

"It's so nice to meet you!" Miguel said.

"It's nice to meet you two!" Terrence said.

Jericho started using Sign Language -Nice to meet you two!-

"Oh, your mute!?" Miguel asked.

Jericho nodded.

"How did that happen?" Gabe asked sympathetically.

-I really don't want to talk about it! It's too upsetting!- Joseph explained.

"Well that's okay!" Miguel said. "You don't have to talk about it! We can talk about something else!"

-Okay! How long have you been a couple?- Joseph asked.

"Almost four years now!" Gabe said.

"We also just got engaged!" Miguel added.

-Congratulations!- Jericho said.

"Congratulations!" Terrence said.

-You two make such a cute Couple!- Joseph said.

"Thank you!" Miguel and Gabe said.

"How long have you two been a couple?" Miguel asked.

"A year!" Terrence said, Joseph nodded in agreement.

So Miguel and Gabe talked with Joseph and Terrence for a while until they heard someone's voice shout out. It was Milagro.

"Hey everyone! We're going to play musical chairs!" They all heard Milagro shout!"

"Oh my gosh, I love Musical Chairs!" Miguel said.

"Me two!" Gabe said. "Let's go play!"

Both Miguel and Gabe went to where eight chairs lined back to back against each other. The Contestants were Miguel, Gabe, Milagro, Gar, Perdita, Cassie, Jamie and Traci.

The music began to play. And than Milagro began to sing.

\--------------------

Milagro: Hey! It's time for "Musical Chairs", come on, let's go!  
Let's set up the chairs, now all in a row  
You run around the chairs till the music stops  
And ya have to find a seat, now don't get caught  
'Cause when the music stops...

The Music stops, Everyone takes their seats and Jamie gets left out.

"Crap!" Jaime said. "Every time!"

The Music starts up again.

Milagro: You can't be standin' there  
If you wanna be a winner at "Musical Chairs"  
Now we take away a chair while you're runnin' around (Takes away a Chair)  
Don't let the kid in front of you get you down  
Just listen to the rhythm now don't miss a beat  
'Cause you don't wanna be the only one without a seat  
'Cause when the music stops...

(Music stops, Everyone takes their seats and Cassie gets left out! The music starts again, they take away another chair.)

Milagro: You can't be standin' there  
If you wanna be a winner at "Musical Chairs"  
Now every time the music stops  
You're gonna end up one chair short

(Music stops, Everyone takes their seat again and Traci gets left out.)

Milagro: And if you're boo-ga-looin when the music's gone  
Sorry ya got to move on

(Music starts up again. The game continues until only Milagro and Miguel are left)

Milagro: Now it's the moment of truth, it's gettin' down to the wire  
You're burnin' up inside with musical fire  
You hover 'round each corner of that precious seat  
Waitin' for the moment you can get off your feet  
'Cause when the music stops...

(Music stops again, Milagro gets to the chair before Miguel. Miguel snaps his finger in defeat. He's a good sport when it comes to playing these type of games. The music starts up again!")

You can't be standin' there  
If you wanna be a winner  
You got to be a winner  
If you wanna be a winner at...  
"Musical Chairs"!!  
Yeah!!

\--------------------

After that game they continued with the party. They danced to the music that was playing. 

Dancing to songs like Can't help falling in love, Hound Dog, and Burning Love Sung By Elvis Presley, Somebody to love sung by Queen, This is your song, Can you feel the love tonight, Don't go breaking my heart, and Crocodile Rock sung by Elton John, and many more.

They also played a lot of games.

Miguel and Gabe competed with Gar and Perdita in a dancing competition, in the Light Up Dancing Step Pad. Both Miguel and Gabe were great dancers, but Gar and Perdita beat them in that challenge.

They also played a game of Twister against Joseph and Terrence. They were halfway into the Game. Only Joseph and Miguel were still standing.

"Joseph!" Traci said. "Left foot yellow!"

Joseph was over Miguel with his right foot on blue, left foot red, his right hand on green and left hand on blue. Miguel had his both legs crossed. His left foot on yellow and right foot on red, his right hand on blue and left hand on another blue.

Miguel was struggling so much,were Joseph wasn't struggling at all. Joseph moves his left foot from the red spot right to the yellow spot, crossing over his right leg.

"Miguel!" Traci said. "Left hand red!"

Miguel struggled to get his left hand to red but eventually lands his hand on red. But sadly at that moment he couldn't support his weight anymore and fell to the ground.

"Miguel is out!" Traci said. "Joseph is the winner!"

Joseph's legs than went up in the air as he stood on his hands and got back on his feet.

"Great job, sweetie!" Terrence said, giving Joseph a kiss on the cheek.

"You ok, sweetie!" Gabe asked Miguel.

"Yeah I'm fine!" Miguel said, before looking at Joseph. "That was amazing! How are you that flexible!"

-I took Ballet and Gymnastics since I was eight!- Joseph explained.

"Wow, that's amazing!" Gabe said.

After that game, they played other games including spin the bottle. Miguel, Gabe, Traci, Milagro, Joseph, Terrence, Forager, Gar, Perdita, Ryand'r, Rolrond'r, Cassie, Virgil, Cissie, Cullen, and his boyfriend, were all in a circle.

"How do we play this game?" Ryand'r said.

"It's a kissing game!" Traci explained. "You basically, spin the bottle and when it slows down and points at a person, you kiss that person."

"It's not that hard, it's very simple!" Miguel said.

"You wanna go first, Ryand'r?" Gabe said.

"Sure!" Ryand'r said. Ryand'r reaches for the bottle and spins it. It spins for a long while until it starts to slow down and land on Joseph

"Ooooohhhh! This is going to be good!" Traci said, Cassie nudges Traci in the arm. "Ow!"

And with out warning, Ryand'r pulls Joseph into a kiss on the lips. Joseph eyes grew wide of Shock and his body completely froze up. Everyone else sat there slack jawed and buggy eyed at the scene.

Ryand'r than released Joseph from his kiss. Joseph blushed as he tried to form words in his mind, but instantly failed to. Everyone couldn't help but laugh at what happened.

"Joey? You okay?" Terrence asked, snapping Joseph out of it.

-Yeah, I'm okay! Just surprised that's all!- Joseph said.

-Sorry if I surprised you!- Ryand'r said, using Sign Language.

-You know Sign Language!?- Joseph said with a surprised look.

-I learned it through kissing you! We Tamaraneans have the ability to learn languages very quickly. One way of learning languages is through kissing!- Ryand'r explained.

-that's amazing!- Joseph said

"Joey, if you're getting a boner right now! It better be for me!" Terrence whispered to Joey.

-I don't have a boner right now! But I can make that happen if you want it that bad!- Joseph said, smirking.

When reading Joseph's sign language, Terrence Blushed a little.

\---------------------

After a while the party was still going smoothly. Everyone was having fun. They were still dancing to music. Playing Games. Giving each other Cards. Having Snacks. All the while Miguel and Gabe have been going back and fourth stealing snacks from one another.

Miguel and Gabe than went into a photo booth, Gar rented. The photo booth took six pictures. One was of Gabe's head on top of Miguel's. The second was of them hugging. The third one was of Miguel kissing Gabe on the Cheek. The Fourth was of Gabe Kissing Miguel on the head. The Fifth and Sixth was of them Kissing.

After getting out of the phone booth, they heard someone say something about Karaoke

Miguel and Gabe ran over to where they were doing Karaoke, just in time to see Gar and Perdita taking center stage.

\----------- Crazy Rolling ----------

Gar: I remember when, I remember  
I remember when I lost my mind  
There was something so pleasant about that place  
Even you emotions have an eco  
So much space

Mmm  
When you're out there without care  
Yeah, I was out of touch  
But it wasn't because I didn't know enough  
I just knew to much

Does that make me crazy?  
Does that make me crazy?  
Does that make me crazy?  
Possibly

There's a fire starting in my heart  
Reaching a fever pitch and it's bringing me out the dark  
Finally I can see you crystal clear  
So go 'head and sell me out and I'll lay your ship bare

See how I leave with every piece of you  
Don't underestimate the things that I will do  
There's a fire starting in my heart  
Reaching a fever pitch and its bringing me out the dark

The scars of your love remind me of us  
They keep me thinking that we almost had it all  
The scars of your love they leave me breathless, I can't help feeling

We could have had it all  
Rolling in the deep  
You had my heart inside of your hand  
And you played it to the beat

Perdita: Baby I have no story to be told  
But I've heard one on you and I'm gonna make your head burn  
Think of me in the depths of your despair  
Making a home down there 'cause mine sure won't be shared

(Gar: You're gonna wish you never had met me) Perdita: The scars of your love remind me of us  
(Gar: Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)Perdita: They keep me thinking that we almost had it all  
(Gar: You're gonna wish you never had met me, tears are gonna fall)Perdita: The scars of your love they leave me breathless, I can't help feeling

Gar and Perdita: We could have had it all (Ensemble: you're gonna wish you never had met me)  
Rolling in the deep (Ensemble: tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)  
You had my heart inside of your hand (Ensemble: you're gonna wish you never had met me)  
And you played it to the beat (Ensemble: tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)

Gar: My heroes had the heart  
To lose their lives out on a limb  
And all I remember, is thinking  
"I wanna be like them"  
Mmhmm ever since I was little  
Ever since I was little it looked like fun  
And it's no coincidence I've come  
And I can die when I'm done

Gar and Perdita: Throw your soul through every open door  
Count your blessings to find what you look for  
Turned my sorrow into treasured gold  
You pay me back in kind and reap just what you sow

(Ensemble: You're gonna wish you never had met me)  
(Ensemble: Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep) Gar and Perdita: We could've had it all  
(Ensemble: You're gonna wish you never had met me) Gar and Perdita: We could have had it all  
Gar and Perdita: It all, it all, it all (Ensemble: tears are gonna fall)

Gar and Perdita: Maybe I'm crazy (Ensemble: you're gonna wish you never had met me)  
Gar and Perdita: Maybe I'm crazy (Ensemble: tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)  
Gar and Perdita: You had my heart inside your hand (Ensemble: you're gonna wish you never had met me)  
Gar and Perdita: And you played it (Ensemble: you played it)  
Gar and Perdita: You played it (Ensemble: you played it)  
Gar and Perdita: You played it (Ensemble: you played it)

Gar and Perdita: You played it  
To the beat

\-------------------------------

Everyone cheered for Gar and Perdita when they're song ended. Now it was Miguel and Gabe's turn. And they just picked a Song while Gar and Perdita were singing.

They took the stand. The Song began to Play.

\---------- American Boy, Glee Performance ----------

[Miguel (and Gabe)]  
Just another one champion sound (Yeah)  
Yeah, Estelle, we 'bout to get down (Get down)  
Who the hottest in the world right now? (Hey)  
Just touched down in London town (Huh)

Bet they give me a pound (Uh)  
Tell them put the money in my hand right now (Yeah)  
Tell the promoter we need more seats  
We just sold out all the floor seats

[Gabe (Gabe and Miguel)]  
Take me on a trip, I'd like to (go some day)  
Take me to New York, I'd love to (see L.A.)  
I really want to come kick it with you  
(You'll be my American boy)

He said  
"Hey Sister, it's really, really nice to meet you"  
I just met this 5 foot 7 guy who's just my type  
Like the way he's speaking, his confidence is peaking  
Don't like his baggy jeans but I'mma like what's underneath them

[Miguel and Gabe]  
And no I ain't been to MIA

[Gabe]  
I heard that Cali never rains and

[Miguel and Gabe]  
New York's heart awaits  
First let's see the West End  
I'll show you to my brethren

[Gabe and (Miguel)]  
I'm liking this American boy (American boy)

[Gabe ( Gabe and Miguel)]  
Take me on a trip, I'd like to (go some day)  
Take me to New York, I'd love to (see L.A.)  
I really want to come kick it with you  
(You'll be my American boy, American Boy)

[Miguel and Gabe]  
La la la la-ladida  
La la la la-ladida  
La la la la-(ladida)

[(Miguel) Miguel & Gabe]  
(Will you be my) American boy, American boy?

[Miguel (& Gabe)]  
Can we get away this weekend? (Take me to Broadway)  
Let's go shopping, maybe then we'll go to a café  
(Let's go on the subway, take me to your hood)  
I've never been to Brooklyn and I'd like to see what's good

[Miguel and Gabe]  
Dress in all your fancy clothes

[Miguel]  
Sneakers looking fresh to death

[Miguel & Gabe, (Miguel)]  
I'm loving those Shell Toes  
Walking that walk, talk that slick talk  
I'm liking this American boy (American boy)

[Gabe (Gabe and Miguel)]  
Take me on a trip, I'd like to (go some day)  
Take me to New York, I'd love to (see L.A.)  
I really want to come kick it with you  
(You'll be my American boy)

[Miguel]  
Tell 'em wagwan blud

[Gabe (Miguel)]  
Would you be my love, my love? (Would you be mine?)  
Would you be my love, my love? (Would you be mine?)  
Could you be my love, my love? (Ooh)

[Miguel & Gabe, (Miguel)]  
Would you be my American boy? (American boy)

[Gabe (Gabe and Miguel)]  
Take me on a trip, I'd like to go some day (Ooh, some day)  
Take me to Chicago, San Francisco Bay (Oh, yeah)  
I really want to come kick it with you (Ooh)  
(and Blaine: You'll be my American Boy) (Be my American boy)  
Take me on a trip, I'd like to go some day (I'd like to go some day)  
Take me to New York, I'd love to see L.A. (See L.A.)  
I really want to come kick it with you

[Miguel & Gabe, (Miguel)]  
You'll be my American boy, American boy

La la la la-ladida  
La la la la-ladida  
La la la la-ladida

(Will you be my) American boy, American boy?

\--------------------

Everyone cheered after Miguel and Gabe finished their song.

"That was amazing!" Traci said.

"And how you were reenacting that whole scene from Glee, was awesome!" Milagro said.

"Great, now I want to watch Glee now!" Bart said.

"What's Glee?" Ryand'r asked.

"Don't worry!" Kory said to his brother. "I'll catch you and your husband up on that show!"

"Hey, has anyone seen Cassie and Virgil?" Gar said.

"Oh, they're both in the closet in the Ryand'r and Rolrond'r's room!" Traci explained. "We were playing 7 minutes in Heaven!"

"Me and Rolrond'r are next if anyone's wondering!" Ryand'r said.

"How long have they been in there?" Gabe asked.

Traci looks at her phone! "Holy Shit! It's been fifteen minutes. They've been in there way to long!"

They all went to Ryand'r and Rolrond'r's room to go check on them. Miguel was about to open the Closet Door when they all heard noise coming from the closet. Erotic moans of pleasure.

Everyone stood there in silence hearing the erotic sounds escaping both Cassie and Virgil, realizing that they were having sex in there.

"I think we should give them fifteen more minutes!" Miguel whispered.

Everyone else nods in agreement, and leaves the room to give them privacy.

When they went down the stairs and saw that they were setting up the piñatas. 

"What's going on their?" Ryand'r asked.

"Oh, they're going to hit Piñatas!" Miguel said. "The point of the game is that they put a blindfold on you to cover your eyes, spin you around till your dizzy, and then you have to try and to hit the piñata with a bat. If you hit it hard enough, candy pours out!"

"Why use a nocturnal creature to hit a piñata!" Ryand'r said in confusion.

"Not that kind of Bat!" Jaime said.

"But why do we need to be blindfolded!" Rolrond'r said.

"To make it Challenging!" Gabe said.

"Hmm! I do love a good challenge!" Rolrond'r said.

"Me two!" Ryand'r agreed. "Let's do it!"

Both Ryand'r and Rolrond'r waited in line to hit the piñata. After a while no one has been able to hit the piñata, and it was finally Ryand'r's turn. Milagro put the blindfold around his eyes, then Conner Starts to spin him around at least twenty times.

After Ryand'r stops spinning he starts swinging all around the place, like he's out of control.

Everyone began to back up or move out of the way to avoid his swings. Followed by people saying stuff like "wow easy!", "Watch where you Swinging!", or "Look out!"

Than finally Ryand'r hit something with his bat, but it wasn't the piñata. He swung down on La'gaan's head. 

"Oh!" La'gaan said putting a hand to his head. Ryand'r than swung his bat back up hitting him the crotch.

La'gaan's legs huddled his legs together as the impact of the bat made contact with his crotch. He than began to whimper in pain.

"X'hal, No one told me that the Piñatas made sounds when you hit them!" Ryand'r said.

Many people were holding back laughs, because of La'gaan's misfortunes. La'gaan than feel onto his knees, holding his crotch in pain. 

"You okay!" Eddie B. Asked.

"Why... Why does stuff like this always happen to me?" La'gaan asked himself.

"Okay, let's give someone else a try!" M'gann said, as she took the blindfold off Ryand'r.

"My turn!" Bart said, as he stepped up to bat. At this time Virgil and Cassie finally came downstairs

He was given a bat, A blindfold was put over his eyes, and was spun around 20 times. After that Bart swayed back and fourth, because of his dizziness, but he kept his balance! He began to slowly swing his bat around to feel for the piñata.

Finally he felt his bat touch something, It was the piñata. Than with one big swing, he hit the piñata so hard that it broke open. But candy didn't fall out, green slime poured out of the piñata and all over Bart.

Bart felt the slime pour into him, confused by what just happened. Everyone stood around him shocked and surprised. Bart than took the blindfold off and saw he was drenched in slime. Everyone in the room began to laugh.

"This is so not crash!" Bart said in an angry tone. "Who is responsible for this?"

"That would be me!" Virgil said, smirking. "That was for putting hot sauce in the Ketchup bottle!"

"This is not funny!" Bart said, glaring daggers at Virgil

"Than why is everyone laughing!" Virgil said.

"Stop it, now!" Bart yelled.

"Dude chill, it's just a prank!" Virgil said. "I think I know what will cheer you up!"

Virgil walked away and later came back with a Cupcake. "Cupcake?"

Bart still glared daggers at him.

"Are you seriously turning down a peace offering? Let alone a Cupcake?" Virgil asked. "Never would've expected that from you!"

Bart looked at him for a moment.

"Fine! I'll take the Cupcake!" Bart said, taking the Cupcake. "But, this doesn't mean I forgive you!"

Bart than takes a bite out of the Cupcake. But to Bart's Surprise, the Cupcake didn't taste sweet. It tasted salty and bitter. Bart than spits it out grossed out by the taste.

"What the hell did you put in this Cupcake?" Bart asked, disgusted by the tasted in his mouth. "It tastes so bitter!?"

"That's because there's salt in it!" Virgil said, with a smirk.

"WHAT THE HELL, MAN!?!" Bart shouted. "YOU RUINED CUPCAKES!!!"

"And that was for putting salt in my cereal!" Virgil said.

"Well, I guess it's true of what they say!" Miguel said.

"What's that?" Gabe asked.

"Salt is like good-humor, and nearly every thing is better for a pinch of it." Miguel said.

This caused everyone to laugh some more.

"Wait a minute!" They heard M'gann say. "Cassie are you glowing!"

"Oh shit!" Both Virgil and Cassie thought to themselves.

\------------ Later ------------

It was 7:15 and by this time everyone was slow dancing. 

Miguel was with Gabe, Gar was with Perdita, Jamie with Traci, Joseph with Terrence, Cullen with his boyfriend, Tim with Stephanie, Virgil with Cassie, Bart with Ed, Kori with Roy, Ryand'r with Rolrond'r, Harper with Alysia, Vic with Sarah, Andy with Leslie, M'gann with Conner, Asami with Tye, Nathaniel(Neutron) with Kiran, and Brenda with Paco.

"This is nice!" Gabe said. "You and me slow dancing!"

"Kinda reminds me of prom!" Miguel said. "If I ever went to one!"

"You never went to prom!?" Gabe asked, surprised.

"I was abducted before I ever could!" Miguel said. "Have you been to prom?"

"No!" Gabe said. "I went to a school that didn't allow students who are Gay to go to prom!"

"Now where have I heard that plotline before?" Miguel said, getting Déjà vu from a certain broadway musical.

"But that doesn't matter!" Gabe said. "Because this is way better than prom!"

"And why's that?" Miguel asked.

"Because I'm with you! And you're with me!" Gabe said. "And I'm glad to have met you all those years ago! And to share the rest of my life with you!"

"Me too!" Miguel said, smiling. Both of them lean in for a passionate kiss.

After a minute, they separate.

"Hey!" Miguel said. "After this, you want to go upstairs and watch a movie together!"

"Can we watch "Love Simon!" Gabe said with excitement.

"We've watched that like twenty times!" Miguel said.

"But, I really love that movie!" Gabe begged. Giving him the puppy dog eyes.

"Alright!" Miguel said with a sigh.

"Yay!" Gabe cheered in an excited tone. Later on they would be watching a movie. And after that, maybe a little bit more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this Chapter! Comment your thoughts below!
> 
> Songs
> 
> Musical Chairs from Happy New Year Charlie Brown! Sung by Milagro Reyes  
> Crazy Rolling from Moulin Rouge! Sung by Garfield Logan and Perdita.  
> American Boy the Glee Performance version! Sung by Miguel Barragan and Gabriel González.
> 
> Next Chapter: Miguel and Gabe have fun at night.
> 
> Side Note: In the Prime Earth comics, Joseph Wilson aka Jericho is Bisexual and has a boyfriend named Terrence. Terrence's last name was never revealed in the comics, so I'm randomly giving him a last name!
> 
> Also Milagro is part of the team now, after becoming a Green Lantern!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miguel and Gabe have a fun night together!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Side effects after reading this may include getting boners and the sudden urge to masturbate! Read at your own risk.

\------------ The Hub, February 14th ------------

It was around 7:30 pm when the party ended. Everyone was leaving and going home to get a goodnight sleep. Miguel and Gabe went upstairs to their room with a plate full of leftover Valentine's sweets to have while they watched a "Love Simon!"

Miguel and Gabe got into their Crop Tops and Briefs, put the DVD disk in the DVD player to their TV on the wall, sat down on the floor in front of the bed and began to watch the Movie at 8:00 pm.

At around 10:20, they finished watching the movie.

"That was really great!" Gabe said, sitting on the bed.

"You said that the last twenty times we watched that!" Miguel said, taking the DVD disk out of the player and into the case!

"I know!" Gabe said.

"Did you hear their making a tv series called "Love Victor!"?" Miguel asked.

"YES!" Gabe said in excitement. "I'm so excited for that!"

"So am I!" Miguel said.

"So what do you want to do now?" Gabe asked his fiancee. "The nights still young!"

Miguel put a hand to his chin, and thought for a moment.

"Well, I don't know about you!" Miguel said, with a smirk. Walking closer to his lover. "But I feel like I could go for some dessert!"

"But we're already filled to the brim with Cookies!" Gabe said, jokingly making his stomach stick out, as if he was bloated, and giving it some rubs. Gabe was obviously not getting the picture. Miguel than sat next to Gabe, still wearing his sly smirk.

"That's not the type of dessert I'm talking about!" Miguel said, placing his hand over Gabe's crotch and Gripping it. Now Gabe was putting the pieces together!

"You want to do it now?" Gabe asked, a little surprised. Miguel nodded in response, still looking deep into his lover's eyes. "No that I mind, but I thought we agreed to wait until after we got married!"

"Yeah, well..." Miguel said. "I just can't wait any longer!"

"Are you sure you want to do it now?" Gabe asked, with concern. "Even after everything you've been through recently?"

"Yes, I'm sure!" Miguel said, reassuring him. "And besides, let's not dwell on the past, let's focus on what's happening right now!"

The both of them blushed a little as the looked into each other's eyes. Than both of them locked lips, passionately kissing for at least two minutes.

Gabe than traced his hands up and down Miguel's body. Gabe's than began to slide underneath Miguel's crop top, and began to play with his Lover's nipples.

Miguel gasped erotically, beginning to slowly take his crop top off, revealing his man boobs. Gabe than began to kiss and nip Miguel on the neck, and began kissing his way to his chest. He kissed and nipped Miguel's chest all over, not getting enough of it, and started sucking on the left nipple.

Miguel moaned in pleasure feeling his lover's warm mouth on his tender nipple, while feeling Gabe's hand mess around with the other one. Miguel than laid down on the bed as Gabe continued playing with his nipples. Gabe sucked on the nipple for good minute or so, than he continued to kiss his way down more. Gabe kissed all of over Miguel's abs and belly button.

As Gabe kissed him all over, Gabe gripped the crotch of Miguel's briefs and began to fondle and squeeze it. Miguel was getting hard and horny from it, that his dick made a bulge under his briefs.

After giving Miguel kisses and hickeys, Gabe than places both hands on the sides of Miguel's briefs and began to pull it down slowly. As he pulled them down, Miguel's cock shot straight out and slapped against Miguel's stomach. Gabe couldn't believe his eyes. Miguel's dick was massive. At least a foot long.

"Holy shot!" You're Huge!" Gabe shouted, still amazed by the size of the pulsing member.

"SSSHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Miguel hissed, as he put a finger to his mouth. "Don't say that out loud! What if someone heard that!" 

"Doubt it!" Gabe said. "I think they all fell asleep right away, after the party!"

"Fine!" Miguel said. Gabe than returned to gazing at the size of Miguel's big, juicy, scrumptious, warm cock. And than slowly began rubbing it. After a few more rubs, Gabe lined his mouth with Miguel's Member.

Gabe gave the head of the dick a few kisses before putting the whole thing in his mouth. As Gabe took it in, Miguel's Cock traveled through his lover's mouth and down his throat. Gabe gagged a little after taking the whole thing in, as Miguel moaned audibly, feeling Gabe's warm mouth around his thick hard member.

This was a feeling Miguel never felt before, mainly because he was always the one that gave blowjobs. He never got his dick sucked before. It was the best feeling he's ever had. As for Gabe, Miguel was his first boyfriend, and this was his first time giving a blowjob.

Gabe than began to bob his head up and down, and moving his mouth up and down the shaft. Miguel began to gasp and moan with pure pleasure and used both hands to grip onto the sides of Gabe's hair, brushing his fingers through it.

Gabe continued his sucking placing both his hands on Miguel's thighs. Miguel's Dick was so delicious, it was so warm and salty.

"OOOooooohhh, Fffuucckk!!!" Miguel said, feeling Gabe's tongue move and wrap around his cock. "Keep going, Gabby!"

Gabby continued to suck his shaft, accelerating his speed. Miguel continued to moan louder and louder. feeling so much pleasure from his boyfriend blowing him off.

"OOOOHH... OOOOOOHHHH... OOOOOOOOHHHHHH!!!" Miguel moaned, as his member pulsed and throbbed more.

"G-Gabby!" Miguel said. "I... I'm gonna... *gasp* ... GONNA CUM!!!"

Gabe didn't slow down, instead he began to suck faster. Miguel began to feel the tingle in his Dick progressing.

"G-Gonna... *ngh* ... GONNA C-CUM!!! OOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHH!!!" Miguel shouted as he released his load. Gabe felt Miguel release streamers of his semen into his mouth "... OOOOOOOOOO- I'm still Cumming- AAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!"

Miguel finished releasing his load into Gabe's mouth. Gabe extracts his finances Cock from his mouth, which was filled to the brim with warm salty semen. Gabe than swallowed all of Miguel's cum in one big gulp.

"Mmmmm, delicious!" Gabe said, licking his lips and smirking up at his lover. Miguel laid there, breathing heavily and looking down at Gabe.

"How was that?" Gabe asked.

"It was... the greatest feeling... I ever had!" Miguel responded, getting control of his breathing pattern. "You're really good at sucking!"

"Well, like I said before!" Gabe said, with a smirk. "You're the goat, and I'm the chupacabra that sucks you dry!"

Miguel blushed a little, than gave him a smirk. "Let's see if I have anything to say about that!"

Miguel than grabbed Gabe by the Crop Top and pinned him to the bed. Gabe than takes off his crop top revealing his chest to Miguel. And Miguel did the same thing Gabe did to him. Miguel gave him kisses and Hickeys all over his neck, chest and stomach, and also fondled and sucked his nipples as well.

Gabe gasped and moan as Miguel gave him hickeys and kisses. Miguel than slowly removed Gabe's briefs to reveal his hard Dick. Gabe's dick swung out, and before it slapped against Miguel's stomach, it slapped Miguel in the face. 

Miguel was surprised to see that Gabe's dick was just as huge as his. smiling a little, Miguel gave the pulsing member a few rubs and then lining it with his mouth. Miguel gave the top a few kisses, than began to lick the whole dick up and down, Savoring the taste of it.

Miguel than puts the whole dick into his mouth, and began to give Gabe a blowjob. Gabe moaned with pure erotic pleasure, but he moaned louder than how Miguel moaned not to long ago. Miguel wasn't giving him just any blowjob, he was giving him a blowjob that felt like it came from an Angel of Heaven.

Gabe was feeling so much from Miguel's deep throating, like nothing he had ever felt before. Gabe watched as Miguel's head bobbed up and down feeling the warmth of his mouth and tongue around his Dick.

"Oooooohhhh... Oh Fuck, Miguel..." Gabe said, as his eyes rolled back in pleasure. "If... If you k-keep this up... *moan* ... I probably won't be able to hold it in!"

Miguel began to suck Gabe's shaft faster.

"Oh... Oh... OH.... OH FUCK!!!" Gabe moaned. "D-don't stop... *gasp* ...Keep going!!!"

Miguel didn't need Gabe to tell him that. He already knew that Gabe was enjoying it. Gabe gripped Miguel's hair with both hands, while Miguel continued to pleasure him. "Ooooooohhhhh, Yyyyeeeessss!!! Suck it.... Suck it... SUCK IT... *EROTIC MOANING* SUCK THAT DICK GOOD... SUCK IT REAL GOOD... OOOOOOHHHHH!!!

Miguel continuously sucked his lover's delicious dick, he glanced at Gabe to see his face was blushing red and his eyes closed shut from the pleasure Miguel was giving his dick.

'So Cute!!!' He thought to himself as he continued to suck.

Gabe than began to feel a familiar tingle rising up in his Dick.

"Miggy.... *GASP* ... I-I'm gonna... CUM!!!" Gabe said. "Fuck, Fuck, Fuck, Fuck, Fuck, Fuck, FUCK, FUCK, FUCK, FUCK, FFFUUUUUUUUUUCCCKK!!!!" Gabe screamed at the tops of his lungs. ejaculating his load into Miguel's mouth.

Miguel felt Gabe's load pour into him, a bit of it drooling out of his mouth. Miguel removed Gabe's dick from his mouth and swallowed every bit of Cum. Miguel licked his lips getting every bit of Gabe's semen. 

"Now who's the Chupacabra?" Miguel asked, still licking his lips. Loving the taste of every bit of his lover's cum.

"You... You are!" Gabe said out of breath. "You gotta teach me how to do that, Babe!"

"I will! By the way your Cum was devine!" Miguel said, gently bringing his fingers and thumb of his right hand together, raising them to his lips, kiss them lightly, and joyfully toss his fingers and thumb into the air. "My compliments to the Chef!"

Gabe blushed and chuckled a little at that cheesy compliment.

"You wanna keep going?" Gabe asked.

"Yes, pwease!" Miguel said, acting like a little child. Causing Gabe to roll his eyes. "Do you want to be Top or Bottom?"

"I can be bottom, you can be top!" Gabe exclaimed.

"Sounds good to me!" Miguel said. Gabe laid on the bed, butt sticking outwards, all prepped for Miguel. Miguel began to give Gabe kisses and hickeys down his neck. Gabe gasped once a twice as Miguel continued. Miguel began to moving down his back, making a trail of kisses.

Gabe moaned a little more. Finally Miguel made it to Gabe's jiggly bubble butt and began to kiss all over his cheeks.

'I never thought a person could be missed there' Gabe thought in amazement. Feeling his dick getting harder and harder by the minute. Miguel than began nipping his cheeks, than those nips started to become licks.

'Is he licking my cheeks!' Gabe thought, a little surprised by that. Than Miguel placed both hands on both cheeks, grips them, and spread the out to reveal Gabe's hole. Miguel gazed at the hole for a while, than shoved his face in between Gabe's cheeks.

"OOH!!!" Gabe gasped, as he felt Miguel's face hit his ass. Than he felt Miguel's wet tongue access his hole and began to slide down it. "OOOOOHHH!!!" Gabe's moaning increased as Miguel began to rim his ass. After a while of rimming, Miguel removed his tongue out of the hole, than slid his Index and Middle Fingers into the whole.

"OOOHHH!!!" Gabe erotically moaned, as he felt Miguel's fingers move around and pressing down in his hole. Than completely lost it at the end. "💖OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHH!!!💖"

Gabe's body began to felt the jolt from Miguel's fingers pressing down that last time, causing his dick to shoot out and the upper part of his body rose up from the bed as he moaned with pleasure. It was clear that Miguel found his sensitive spot.

"Tee-Hee!" Miguel snickered. "Looks like I found your Love Button!"

Gabe than laid back down after Miguel removed his fingers. Miguel than sat up and used both hands to jiggle Gabe's cheeks. Than he gave the cheeks a few soft slaps, causing Gabe to moan.

Miguel finally aligned his stiff Dick with Gabe's hole. He begins to do the Hot Dog, sliding his Member in between the two ass cheeks, and began to slid it in. The tip of his Cock presses against the whole for a bit and than finally slides into it. Miguel slowly and gently slides his cock deeper and deeper into Gabe's hole.

As Miguel slides his hard Cock into Gabe's hole. Gabe moaned louder and louder as he felt his lover's dick slowly moving into him. "OH... AAAHH... OOOHHH... OOOOOOOOOHHHH!!!" He moaned in pleasure.

"FFFUUUUUUUUUUCCKK!!! YOU ARE SO BIG!!!" Gabe moaned.

"I'm only halfway in!" Miguel said.

"Keep Going!" Gabe said, panting. "I want all of it inside of me!"

"Your wish is my command!" Miguel said. He continued to slowly shove his cock in Gabe's ass hearing the vibrant audible moans escaping Gabe's mouth. And with one last shove, Miguel's Dick was fully inside Gabe's Ass.

"💖OOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHH!!!💖" Gabe moaned as he felt the last bit of Miguel's hard member slam into his ass.

"It's all in!" Miguel said, followed by a moan. "Maldita Sea, your tight!"

"Yeah..!" Gabe panted. "And your so... so big!"

"I'm going to move!" Miguel said.

"Okay!" Gabe said.

"I'll start gently!" Miguel stated.

"Okay!" Gabe responded.

Miguel placed both his hands on Gabe's hips and began to slowly and gently thrust in and out of Gabe's hole, the sound of Miguel's thighs slapping against Gabe's ass could be heard.

*SLAP* "Oh!" 

*SLAP* "Oh!"

*SLAP* "Oh!"

*SLAP* "Oh!"

*SLAP* "Ah! Miguel!" Gabe moaned.

"Yyyyyyeeeeeeesssssss!!!" Miguel moaned, as he continued to thrust his dick into Gabe's hole.

"Oh... Oh Dios mío!" Gabe moaned in spanish, feeling his lover's large Dick moving back and forward inside of him.

Miguel continued to thrust into Gabe. He started slow and steady, than started moving faster after a while.

"OOOHHH!!!" Gabe moaned, as he felt Miguel moving faster and faster. 

"Oh Dios mío!" Gabe moaned with pleasure.

"sí!" Miguel moaned.

"Oh Dios mío!"

"sí!"

"Oh Dios mío"

"sí!"

"OH DIOS MÍO!"

"SÍ!"

"OH DIOS MÍO!"

"SÍ!"

Miguel pulled his head back, his eyes rolled back as he moans erotically. Feeling Gabe's hole tightening around his cock. As he continued to thrust, Miguel than traces his hands from Gabe's hips to his butt. Miguel began to grope his Lover's cheeks and began spanking it hard. Gabe gasped and moaned after each spank.

"Spank me... Spank me... SPANK ME, MIGGY!!! SPANK ME!!!" Gabe shouted.

Miguel continued spanking as he aggressively thrusts harder and harder into Gabe, causing both of them to moan louder and louder.

"OH... OH... OH... OH!!!" Gabe moaned. "OOOOOOHHHH, YYYYEEEEEESSSSSSS!!!"

Gabe began to rise and stand up on his hands and knees as Miguel continued to thrust into.

"OH YEAH... *EROTIC MOANING* ... FUCK ME... FUCK ME SO HARD, MY BIG DADDY!!!" Gabe shouted.

"Who's your big Daddy?" Miguel asked.

"You are!" Gabe replied.

"Who's your big Daddy?"

"You are!"

"Who's your big Daddy?"

"You are!"

"WHO'S YOUR BIG DADDY???" Miguel shouted.

"YOU ARE!!!" Gabe shouted.

"WHO'S YOUR BIG DADDYYYYYYY???"

"YOU ARE!!! OOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHH FFFFUUUUUUUUUUCCKK!!!"

After slamming into his fiances ass with great speed, Miguel than began to slow down. "Let's... *pants* ... change positions!" Miguel replied.

"What... what position d-do you want... *sneezes* ... to do now?" Gabe panted.

"Let's... do the... the Cowboy!" Miguel replied.

"Alright!" Gabe said.

Miguel than laid himself in the middle of the bed and Gabe got on top of him, Both of them facing each other. Gabe than grabs Miguel's dick and lines it up with his dick. Gabe than lowers himself down onto Miguel's dick and inserting it into his hole. Gabe moans as he feels Miguel's dick going inside him again.

Once Miguel's Member was in a the way, Miguel starts moving up and down, bouncing on top of Miguel.

"Oh... OH FUCK!!!" Miguel said, as Gabe continued bouncing up and down. Miguel's hands were gripping onto Gabe's thighs as He felt his Big Member slide up and down in Gabe's tight ass.

"You're so hot!" Gabe said, continuing move up and down with Miguel's dick inside him. "You're so hot... You're so hot... You're so hot... AH FUCK, YOU'RE SO HOT!!!"

As Gabe continued, Miguel moved his arms to Gabe's ass and returned to spanking and groping them.

"OOOHHH!!!" Gabe moaned. "Yes... that's it... Spank it... SPANK THAT ASS HARD... SPANK IT!!!"

"OH GOD... I'M GONNA CUM!!!" Miguel shouted.

"Cum inside me... FILL MY ME UP WITH YOUR SWEET CUM!!!" Gabe shouted as he began pumping his own dick, and continued moving up and down.

"Ah... Ah... AH... AH... AAAAHHH... AAAAAOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHH..." Both Miguel and Gabe moaned as they let out they're second load. Miguel let out his load into Gabe, while Gabe blew his load on Miguel, streamers of Semen landing on Miguel's chest and stomach.

Gabe collapses and lays on Miguel's Cum covered chest, both of them breathing heavily.

"Tha-that was... *Inhales deeply* ... Amazing!" Miguel said.

"Yeah... Yeah it was!" Gabe said inhaling and exhaling between sentences.

Than realization hit Miguel in the face, like how Gabe's Cock hit him in the face earlier. "OH SHIT!!!"

"What!?! What is it!?!" Gabe asked, with concern.

"I forgot about the gifts my sister have us!" Miguel exclaimed.

"And this is relevant how, exactly?" Gabe asked a little confused.

"Because it was full of things from a Sex Shop!" Miguel exclaimed.

"WAIT, WHAT!?!" Gabe shouted.

"Yeah, she got all of that stuff to give to us, than after we told her about our engagement she gave it as an early wedding gift." Miguel said.

"That's so sweet!" Gabe said. "What kind of stuff did she give us?"

"Well, she gave us Dildos, Vibrators, Toy Male butt masturbators, some other sex toys, condoms, leather Harnesses, lube, and underwear with penis holes!" Miguel listed them all. "Can't believe I forgot to get that stuff out for tonight!"

"It's alright! We can use all that stuff another time!" Gabe reassured him. "And besides it's getting late!"

"Really? what time is it?" Miguel asked, curiously.

"Almost eleven pm!" Gabe said.

"Wow! Time really does pass by having sex!" Miguel said. "You wanna put to get your night clothes back on?"

"Nah, I'm too tired too do anything now!" Gabe said. "And besides I'd rather sleep you naked than with clothes on! It's not that restricting!"

"I get it!" Miguel agreed with him.

"Still that felt amazing!" Gabe said. "How did you feel?"

"I really enjoyed it!" Miguel said. "Because it was with you my lovely husband to be!"

Gabe gave a big smile, that was a bright as the sun. "I love you, Miguel!"

"And I love you too, Gabe!" Miguel said.

Both of them then locked lips and kissed passionately. They separate from their kiss and look at each other's eyes.

"Goodnight, Honey Bun!" Miguel said.

"Goodnight, My Chupacabra!" Gabe said. "My lovely dick sucker!"

The two lovers than drifted to sleep.

\------------ The Hub, February 15, 2:30 pm ------------

"X'HAL!!!"

Both Miguel and Gabe awoke from their slumber to the sound of someone screaming.

"What was that?" Gabe asked.

"More like, who was that?" Miguel corrected.

"They began to hear someone's voice coming from the other side of the wall behind their bad. In the bedroom next door.

"Ooooohhhhh... X'hal, Ryand'r!" The Voice said. "Your Dick is so huge!!! SO GLEMPORKING HUGE!!!"

Miguel could believe what they were hearing.

"It's Ryand'r and Rolrond'r!" Miguel said. "And they're having sex!"

"At this time of night!?!" Gabe asked in confusion. Miguel could only shrug in response. Both of them continued listening to Ryand'r and Rolrond'r moaning, the sound of their bed rocking up and down, and the sound of Ryand'r's thighs slapping against Rolrond'r's ass!

"FUCK!!! IM GONNA CUM!!!" Ryand'r shouted.

"ME TOO!!!" Rolrond'r shouted. "CUM INSIDE ME!!! CUM INSIDE MY ASS!!! MAKE ME SCREAM LIKE... LIKE THE SLUTTY TAMERANEAN BOY I AM!!!"

"ASKED AND... OH X'HAL... AND YOU SHALL RECEIVE!!!" Ryand'r said.

Both Miguel and Gabe couldn't help but blush wildly. 'They're more erotic than us!' 

"AH... AH... AAAHHH... AAAHHH... AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!" Both of the Tamaranean sounded like they reached their climax.

The next thing they hear is a loud collapsing on the bed followed by heavy breathing.

"Ready for our final round!" Ryand'r said, after collecting his breathing.

"Oh yeah! Round twelve!" Rolrond'r said.

Both Miguel and Gabe looked at each other in surprise.

'ROUND TWELVE!!!'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Comment your thoughts below.
> 
> Next Chapter: Miguel has a surprise for Himself and Gabe!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this story! Please leave your thoughts and Comments in the Comment section below!


End file.
